Dancing On The Horizon
by MonsterGalore
Summary: Exiled from her old home, Bella finds a new home and life with the Volturi by accident. Decades later, she is the highest ranked guard in history. When a problem erupts in Forks, she and a few others are sent to clean up the mess. There she meets the infamous Cullen family and The Denali's. She also meets her mate. Cliche I know, but worth the read. Bella/Irina.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, yes this is a new story. obviously. Gonna be AU.**

**I don't own anything dealing with twilight, SM does. I own the plot (if there really is one, it might just be a series of chapters lol) it's going to be rated M.**

**It'll start off a bit slow, of course, and this is gonna be a Bella/ Irina fiction. Possibly futa. Haven't decided yet.**

* * *

"Did everything go well?", Sulpicia, one of the three Queens of the Volturi, asked two of their guards members.

Jane and Alec nodded simultaneously, "Yes Mistress, we took care of the immortal children and the idiots who created them, and the witnesses."

"Sounds as if you took out an entire town in Berlin.", Didyme commented, shifting slightly in her throne to the left of Sulpicia's.

Jane smirked, but said nothing to encourage the claim or discourage it. Sulpicia nodded, satisfied for the night. "Very well then that-"

Sulpicia was interrupted by a large distant boom from the castle in the forest outside the wall, it shook the entire castle, the after waves slightly rocking the three Queen's thrones and a little bit of the plaster fell from the ceiling. The guards that were already in the throne room were surrounding their Queens, confident that they were under attack. All three of the Queens stood, also ready for an attack but nothing happened. Every set of red eyes were trained on the entrance of the door, but nothing happened. All was quiet and still again...normal, like it was before.

Sulpicia took a step down from the high stage where the throne sat, Jane and Alec shadowing her. "Felix, Demetri...take five others with you and search inside the walls."

"Yes Mistress!", Felix answered, he and Demetri ran out of the throne room at the blink of the eye.

"Alec, take Santiago and Afton to check outside of the walls.", Athenodora ordered.

The brown haired vampire nodded, glanced at his sister and left as well. The Queens sat back down in their thrones and began to speak amongst themselves rapidly.

* * *

Alec, Santiago and Afton stood wide eyed outside the castle walls in the forest. Neither guard knew what to say or even where to start. There was a large and deep crater in the ground, it was easily the size of a small village. The tree's and wildlife that once lived in the area was destroyed and reduced to nothing but dirt...but what really struck them as strange was how cold the ground seemed to be, for it to be in the middle of summer.

"There's a human down there", Santiago whispered, "Should we go down there?"

Alec rolled his red eyes, "No human could do this you fool. Go down there and get it...we shall take it back to the castle and have our Queens deal with this creature."

Afton and Santiago looked at each other, then back to Alec...hesitant to follow his order. "If that thing is not human..and it caused this much damage. Then it is not safe to bring it into the castle!"

Alec looked at Afton and without warning, Alec used his gift against the lower ranked vampire. Afton tried to shout but he couldn't. He was completely cut off from his senses. Alec and Santiago watched him drop to the ground in a vegetable like state. Santiago took an unnecessary deep breath, and slid down the walls of the crater, it was deeper than any of them thought. The further he went down, the colder it became. He was shocked by how uncomfortable he was by the cold, and he was a vampire. Santiago finally reached the bottom and found that the 'human' was actually a woman, and she was out cold. Vampires, by nature, were top of the food chain...they were predators. They were to be feared, not to fear. But this was not the case for Santiago...there was something about the unconscious naked woman before him, he could hear the slow beating of her heart and her soft breathing...he could smell her blood from the injuries she sustained from the fall but it didn't call out to him, it made him want to run.

Slowly and shakily, Santiago slipped off his black robe and picked her up bridal style. Normally he wouldn't care about being so careless with another...but his instincts were telling him to be careful or just flat out run. It took him a while, but when he finally surfaced with his shoes and pants covered in soil, Alec released Afton from his powers. "Good, lets go."

Alec and Santiago waited for Afton to recover enough to get on his feet before they all ran back to the castle.

* * *

Every vampire in the throne room remained quiet, even the Queens for a brief moment. They had managed to wake the naked woman wearing Santiago's cloak, but just barely. They asked her questions but were not able to get anything from her other than a grunt or a moan. The woman, whatever she was, could barely open her eyes...they were both swollen shut.

Sulpicia stepped away from her throne, waving off the guards. She ignored her fellow Queens growls of protest and she kneeled in front of the dark haired woman, gingerly taking her injured face between her cold and ancient hands. She turned her face this way and that, and took a very deep breath but found that she still felt no pull to the womans blood at all, in fact it made her want to do the opposite. Sulpicia stood with determination. "Take her to a spare room, I want the room guarded...make a shift schedule if you have to. I want her healthy enough to at least talk to us...we won't kill her, not yet. Understood?"

"Yes mistress", the guard responded. One of the lower ranked guardsmen came and scooped her up and followed Felix out of the room.

Athenodora waited until the side doors were closed, "Everyone make yourselves scarce, we will call you if and when we need you."

As the three Queens of the Volturi were left alone, Sulpicia went back to her center throne. One the last vampire was far enough, and out of earshot, Didyme and Athenodora turned to Sulpicia. "Do you really think keeping that human here was such a good thing?"

"What if she is a danger to vampires?"

"It could be a trap set by one of our many enemies!"

"We should kill her now before she kills us!"

"Did you see anything when you touched her Sulpicia?"

Sulpicia held up her hand, stopping the other two Queens ramblings before they were the first two vampires in history to give themselves a stroke. "No...no I didn't get a read on her mind, it was murky. Like a fog."

"And you...invited her...to stay?", Didyme grounded out, looking at the eldest leader as if she lost her mind.

"Come now, sister, it's weak...that much we know. Rest assured that whatever it is, we can handle it."

Athenodora sighed and relaxed back into her throne, and crossing her legs. "How long do you expect until this creature wakes up?"

Sulpicia shrugged, "She was clearly in a death fight, I give her two weeks."

* * *

_Three and a half months later..._

* * *

The strange creature that was brought into the Volturi castle has been asleep since being put in the bed in the guest room, the guards took turns watching the door but some of them were too afraid to do it again after doing it only once. The growls and snores that came from the small creature in the room were nothing like they've heard before, and the room was cold...colder than their own hard and dead skin. She's been checked on everyday since arrival, and she's been completely healed. It was a long and slow process, but eventually the minor and serious injuries disappeared but she has yet to wake up...and no matter how much they tried, the dark haired stranger was not disturbed.

Today, was the start of fall and the Volturi castle was being toured by more than a dozen tourists from all over the world, lead by Heidi. She finally brought them to the throne room where the rest of the guard and the Queens of the Volturi waited patiently. They allowed Heidi to wrap up the tour, and for the unsuspecting humans to take the last pictures they will ever take again. Felix and Demetri shut the heavy doors that were main entrance and exit.

Meanwhile, in the spare room...silver eyes with red limbus were wide open and well rested. The woman sat up and looked around the strange room, but it was familiar to her other sense. It smelled familiar, the sounds surrounding the room were familiar, the taste in the air was sweet and familiar. But nothing _looked _familiar to her. She pushed aside the covers and naked as the day she was hatched, she walked across the room on unsteady but strong legs, towards the window. She looked out and saw that she was in another realm entirely. That the fight was real and not a dream, that she was really the last of her kind and presumed to be dead. It saddened her that she would never get to see her home again, but it really wasn't a home to begin with unless she was in her lair...protected by the sharp icicles that kept the others at bay. It was living in a war zone, and she was always having to look over her shoulder...wondering, and waiting. This realm was different, instead of red skies and gray clouds...the skies were blue and the clouds were white. There were no threats flying in the air, and the winged creatures were notably smaller than the ones from the other world.

The woman smiled, knowing where she was...from the stories her elders used to spin when she was just a young wyrmling. "Edar...", the woman heard screams in the distance, loud piercing screams. Screams filled with agony, curious...she left the room, not caring she wore not a stitch of clothing. With her exceptional hearing, she followed the screams through the castle until she came upon two double doors. She waited a moment, then pushed open the doors being careful not to break them. What she saw was not what she was expecting, it was a killing...but without the mess of blood. She watched pale creatures run around the room at such a speed, and kill the crazed prey that ran about the room screaming.

A woman spotted her, she looked crazed with her eyes all wild and her red hair a mess...she threw herself onto the stranger with silver eyes, happy to see someone without red eyes and wasn't dead...and it didn't even bother her that this newcomer was stark naked.

"Please!", the strangely dressed woman begged, clinging to the cold and solid body before her. "We have to run...w-w-"

"Yth? Si mi thric pluvt!" the woman smiled, and pried the terrified woman off of her, and as soon as she had...she was swept off her feet and Jane drained her easily. Once the feeding was over, the lesser guards quickly rid of the bodies and the throne room was chaos free once more. It was then that the vampires noticed the strangers presence. They were surprised to see her awake and more alert that they hadn't noticed her sooner. The males struggled to avert their eyes until Heidi came and gave her a black robe.

Sulpicia indicated for her to come closer, and so she did until she was at the bottom of the platform where the Queens sat. Sulpicia Didyme and Athenodora were fascinated by her eyes, the silver orbs that were surrounded by a ring of fire and her pupils were a little sharper and thinner. If it weren't for the vampires having keen eyesight, they wouldn't have never noticed. The woman was average height, standing at five foot six...she was just as pale as they were, if not a little bit more with long reddish brown hair. From what they saw before, the woman was built of pure muscle and it was as if her skin could barely contain them, but she was by no means bulky, she was lean and very feminine...and intimidating. The vampires had a feeling...that they were not the top of food chain any longer.

Sulpicia arose from her throne and approached the woman, the guard watched with anxious bright red eyes...ready to defend their Queens. Sulpicia held out her hand with a kind, disarming smile. "Hello my dear, my name is Sulpicia Volturi...Queen of Volturi...and you are?"

The woman took the the vampires hand, with a toothy grin...showing off her sharp canine teeth, top and bottom. They were like fangs but not dramatically so, and they were so white like she used a bottle of bleach as mouth wash. "Vinxa ihk dout doege di sia algbo drekiem."

"What the hell did she say?", Didyme asked from her seat, looking just as thrown as everyone else.

Sulpicia ignored her sister, but continued to hold the womans hand...trying to get through the murky fog and into her mind, "English perhaps?"

The woman felt Sulpicia's failed mental advances into her mind, she knew the woman would never enter her mind...if she would not wish for her to. "Munthrek Xanalre?", she frowned thoughtfully, then nodded. "Yes...I can speak human, if that is what you wish, Queen of Volturi."

Once again, the vampires were struck shock by this woman yet again. She went from speaking gibberish to English just like that, she had no accent and no trouble at all, as if it were her native tongue. Sulpicia recovered before her sisters, and took away her hand from the womans too firm grasp. Sulpicia moved back to her throne, and nodded. "Great. Now that we can understand each other. We have a few questions for you."

"You're all very curious creatures, are you not? Ask your questions, but I will only answer...if you promise to answer mine in return."

Athenodora nodded, crossing her legs and setting her clasped hands on her knee. "Of course. Where do you come from child?"

"I'm from another realm similar of this one...but...with less civilization."

Didyme frowned, "Another realm? You mean like a dimension parallel to this one?"

The stranger nodded with a smile, "In a way, yes. I recall fighting for my life...and seeing a bright light on the side of peak mountain. I flew to it. I obviously didn't know what await on the other side...", she trailed off, gesturing at everything and everyone around her.

"And you fell unconscious and landed in our backyard?", Athenodora summed up for her in more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I suppose so. I slept for so long because I was healing...It normally does not take months, but I had no raw meat to accelerate...and no way of telling you."

"Raw meat?", Sulpicia asked leaning forward, "What exactly are you?"

"Darastrix...a dragon."

"You're joking?", Didyme chuckled but the woman's serious expression made her stop, "You're serious?"

The woman grinned once again, "Very. And what are you? I know you're not human."

Sulpicia smiled, "Ever hear about vampires?"

"Vampire?...Hemata...oh of course, that explains the blood...I pictured you...uglier.", she chuckled, "You take the blood and leave the meat. Such a waste."

Athenodora smirked, "Yes well, we don't exactly have anyone willing to eat the bodies...so we burn them."

"Dragons enjoy meat immensely...and I am currently without a home."

All three Queens looked at each other, the light bulb shining bright over each other their heads. Didyme leaned in her seat, "What's your name?"

The dark haired woman paused, searching her mind for the English term of her name. "Isabella."

* * *

**So new territory a bit I think for me... **

**Translation: "Yth? Si mi thric pluvt!" means "We? I am not prey!"**

**"****Vinxa ihk dout doege di sia algbo drekiem" means "Thank you for the care of my well being."**

**"Munthrek xanalre?" means "Human Language?"**

**No it wasn't gibberish, it was Draconian language. Lol, believe it or not. Anyway this is just chapter one, Bella/Irina will come eventually. **

**Thanks**

**-MG **


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this is what you call a filler right? Lol, Enjoy.**

* * *

It has been three decades since Isabella dropped in on the Volturi, quite literally. The Queens were more than ready to accept Isabella among their guard. It took more than a few years for the rest of the guard to get used to having some one that slept among their ranks, some one who intimidated them more than their own Queens. On the scheduled feeding days in the castle, Isabella was never present... but down in the castle's basement in her dragon form because that was the only place where she actually fit in the form and had a little room to maneuver in case the vampires tossed a live one in the pile for her just for the hell of it.

Yet, they eventually came to accept her when she started going on missions with them. She proved to be an exceptional fighter, she gave as good as she got too.

Isabella only took her true form once in front of the other vampires, just once during her very first mission for the Volturi. In Australia, there was an uprising of newborns taking over the islands and killing people that lived in the near by village resorts. When the Queens sent their initial response team, they were quickly overwhelmed because there was simply too many newborns and too many people were still dying at the hands of vampires, and being noticed.

* * *

_Sulpicia had did the most risky thing she's ever done in Volturi history, she sent every guard to handle to newborn outbreak on the Australian islands...and they were still being overwhelmed, it seemed that for every newborn that they destroyed...two more came along. While Didyme and Athenodora were doing damage control with the rumors, Sulpicia went down to the castles basement where Isabella had taken to making her solitary space._

_Sulpicia didn't bother knocking, she went straight in. The basement was dark, and practically below the average temperature for freezing by human standards. Sulpicia's eyes adjusted, and when she could properly see...she stopped. She found herself face-to-face with a very naked female dragon humanoid. Isabella grinned in the darkness, "Hello. Funny...I don't get many visitors down here."_

"_We have an emergency."_

"_Yes, I am well aware. I can hear you and the others panicking."_

_Sulpicia narrowed her eyes, "You know? If you knew, why haven't you gone to help your family yet?"_

_Isabella shrugged, and turned on the basement light. "Well, I didn't think it would be appreciated if I just swooped in without welcome."_

_Sulpicia paused for a brief moment, carefully choosing her words. "Our guard can not handle the situation on their own as it would seem. The newborn vampires are starting to spread onto the main island."_

_The dragon nodded, "I will help you, Sulpicia. No need to worry."_

_Isabella walked out of the basement and to the nearest window with Sulpicia right behind her. Isabella pushed open the window and jumped Into the night without warning, Sulpicia rushed to the windows ledge and looked down...but immediately pulled back as a large white dragon came back up. Upon closer inspection Sulpicia saw that her scales were silver and very reflective against the moons dull light. Her wings were curved and had two talons on it's wings that resembled long, skinny and deadly fingers. From the top of her head, down her spine and to the tip of her tail was a dark red ruff with fringe silver lining._

_She also had three horns, two long and sharp horns that were back from the head and a smaller one beneath her chin, like a small defense mechanism. Sulpicia watched as she flew away, faster than she thought a beast that size fly. It was easily half the size of the castle, if not a little bigger. It was a magnificent creature...and she never planned on losing the woman's alliance._

_Isabella arrived to the Australian islands early the next morning. She saw the black smoke miles away as she flew over the Tasman sea. She landed in the middle of the fight, separating the Volturi from the newborn vampires. Watching her step so she didn't squash the wrong vampire, Isabella took a deep breath and released it on the frightened newborns...she didn't freeze them, but she released one of her many abilities; paralyzing gas._

"_What did you do?", Jane asked, watching with relief as the newborns were hitting the ground like flies. She has never felt so tired, she has been using her ability for three days straight without a chance to feed. All the members of the Volturi were running on empty, and as scary as she was right now...Isabella was a sight for sore, black eyes. Isabella transformed back into her nude humanoid form and took the offered cloak from Felix with a small smile._

"_I paralyzed them. It won't last long, but long enough for you to dispose of them. Have you found the source of all this trouble?"_

_Demetri nodded, "I tracked him to to Sydney...but I came back to help."_

_Isabella looked around, frowning thoughtfully. "Well take Felix with you...and destroy the creator and whoever else might be with them."_

_Neither vampire questioned her, and left. Santiago swallowed unnecessarily, "Uh...what about the other island? There is still a small portion there."_

_Isabella turned and checked, then looked at Jane. "Jane and I will handle them then. The rest of you take care of this...when you're finished. Get off this island...it is simply too damaged to stay afloat."_

_And with those orders put out, the Volturi were finally starting to win. Isabella and Jane made more than a great team, Bella didn't paralyze this group...there weren't enough to warrant such a measure, she and Jane fought side by side and back to back until there were venom and limps scattered all over the island._

_Isabella took dragon form once more, and dove beneath the sea...she disturbed both plates beneath the island until they gave out and sank both islands down to the bottom of the ocean. Felix and Demetri handled the creator and his mate, after a small chase. The risk of the entire mission was high, but the humans being the ignorant bunch they were bought the Earthquake story, thanks in kind to the humans loyal to the Volturi._

* * *

After that incident, Isabella still intimidated the vampires in the castle, but they were not longer shunning her. She practically saved all of them, and barely prevented vampires from being exposed. Vampires around the world somehow caught wind that the Volturi had dragon amongst their ranks, and after the Australian island incident...the Volturi rarely had to go out and enforce the rules.

The Queens recognized Isabella's war mind, especially Athenodora...she approved of how ruthless and cold Bella became in the field. Countless times Isabella has shown this side with calculation and through the decades, she quickly became Colonel of Volturi army.

* * *

**To the guest review about the futa thing, we are on the same page. XD!**

**Anyway, I did like this decade time skip thing...I suppose.**

**Thanks:)**

**-MG**


	3. Chapter 3

**See ya at the end.**

* * *

_Present day..._

Jane, Isabella and Heidi were all on vacation in Florida, Miami. The sun was high and bright, and spring vacation for all the college kids. Over the years, Isabella learned that her elders legends weren't necessarily true about everything when it came to vampires. They didn't burst into flames under the deadly beams of the sun, instead they just go out and enjoy like everyone else...except they didn't tan. Bella observed that vampires, given their age and how much blood they drink, can tolerate being in the sun for long periods of time before the rays began to irritate their granite skin and weaken them and their powers, if they possessed any at all.

It was a much needed vacation, they even flew from Italy to Florida. Chelsea would've joined them but she and Afton were taking their honeymoon in the Himalayas. The three Volturi women were already checking into the Delano South Beach hotel, and standing at the reception desk...they were standing there for more than twenty minutes and Jane was getting agitated.

"Do you even know what you're doing girl?"

The girl behind the computer glanced at Jane nervously, "Y-yes, can you just give me a minute!", Isabella raised a brow at the girls tone. She and Heidi looked at Jane with amused smirks as if asking Jane, 'You gonna take that?'. Ever since Jane stopped hating Bella and actually became her friend, they have been inseparable ever since. Alec had been relieved that his sister found someone that found her morbid sense of humor funny and returned it, he was no longer teased by his fellow coven mates about being his sister's spawn...and she didn't hover over him as much as she used to. Jane taught Bella how to be...human. She basically made the dragon sit in her room for days, watching Disney movie after Disney movie...to chic flicks, horror movies...and everything else Netflix had to offer.

Jane glared back her two best friends, then turned her piercing dull red gaze back to the girl behind the counter. "I swear if you don't get our rooms, I will-"

Heidi threw her arm over Jane's shoulders, and covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry...she's normally not like this."

"Just ignore her, she hasn't had her medication. Something for behavior..a disorder?" Isabella snickered behind her hand, hiding her sharp canines...they weren't retractable so she just had to be careful. Then she leaned forward on the counter, "The doctors think her mother dropped her when she was a baby."

The girl behind the counter giggled, and finally fished out three room card keys. Handing them to Isabella with a odd smile. "It's okay...here you go, and if you need anything else...I'll be here all day and night Isabella."

Isabella winked and picked up her bag, ignoring Jane's piercing glare as she pushed Heidi off of her. "Gee, and I thought I was the charmer!", Heidi chuckled, walking past the dragon towards the elevator, with Jane trailing behind both of them grumbling under her breath. As they stood by the elevators, waiting for one to come down they were getting hit on left and right, well Heidi and Isabella were...Jane's facial expression was just too mean and unapproachable.

Finally the elevator doors opened, and Heidi entered first followed by Isabella but Jane was right there and stuck her foot out. Isabella wasn't expecting it and she tripped inside the elevator and knocked the guard rail off the elevator wall as she caught her self on the wall. The guard rail hit the tiled floor with a loud clatter sound and Jane was laughing like a mad woman. By the time the humans in the lobby turned to look, they were already gone.

Heidi shook her head and sighed, flipping her mahogany hair. "I can already tell how this week will go."

* * *

"So...where to first?", Jane was in a much better mood now that she showered and feed from one of the blood bags she brought with her. All three of them were dressed for a night out in town, of course Heidi dressed them both. Isabella crossed her legs, causing the white one strapped dress to ride higher along her pale legs, showing lots of thigh...and the heels she wore defined the muscles beneath her smooth pale skin.

"I say we hit a club and pick up some guys.", Heidi suggested, plopping down on the sofa next to Bella in the lobby, shifting to the side and crossing her ankles flipping her hair.

Jane crossed her bare arms over her chest and shifted her red eyes to Isabella raising her eyebrows, cocking a hip to the side. Unknowingly making the red cocktail dress to hug her backside even tighter. "Hello? I'm asking you too..."

Isabella blinked, not sure. "I don't know...a club sounds nice?"

"Alright, a club it is then." , they left the hotel and went to cause chaos in Miami.

* * *

"Heidi, what is the worse case scenario of a drunk dragon surrounded by humans?", Jane asked from their high table in the VIP section. She spoke normally despite the loud club music, she knew Heidi could hear her. The other vampire just shook her head, not knowing what to say. They both stared down at a very intoxicated Isabella Volturi, she was center of the dance floor practically sandwiched between a hunk of a man grinding on her from behind, trying desperately to get her attention but he was just an annoyance at the back of her mind, her main focus was on the cute black haired beauty trapped under her spell. She had the girl pressed against her front side, and her lips were practically all over the girls neck...and the lucky girl was not complaining.

"Should I go down there and get her?"

Heidi shrugged and started laughing, "I'm enjoying this...why spoil it?"

"She's playing with her food."

Heidi snorted and looked at Jane, picking up her last tequila shot. " Really? And you don't Jane? You're not jealous are you?"

Jane's eyes went comically wide, "Me? Jealous of who? That little airhead slut? Oh please..."

Heidi just grinned and threw back her shot, then she slid off her stool. "C'mon sour face, lets go party!"

* * *

The very next morning Isabella woke up groggily, the sun was shining bright in her face. She rolled over to get away from it.

"Well it's about time you woke up...I had to take our your trash this morning." Isabella recognized Jane's voice immediately, and groaned loudly. "Sulpicia called."

Isabella's silver eyes opened into small slits, "Why?"

"There is a problem in Washington. Our vacation is cut short, so get up. Duty calls."

Isabella shot out of bed, a little miffed about her vacation being interrupted so soon, but she loved a good fight...the Volturi hardly got issues anymore these days. "Where is Heidi?"

"Bitching and complaining. Felix and Demetri are on the way with a jet." Jane was sitting on the sofa watching her friend get herself together, she always found it funny...she looked so lost nearly every morning.

"what's the problem?", Isabella asked trying to ignore the throbbing on the side of her skull.

"Series of disappearances Seattle, it's vampire. The bodies left behind were bloodless. There could be a gang of them...the bodies are starting to pile up higher north. Felix and Demetri will meet us there."

Isabella nodded, setting her cloak on the bed carefully and heading to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

**So I had to literally sleep on this chapter last night...It is so odd and out of place, but I felt the need to express that the Volturi are people too (dead people) but people...and people have hobbies and like to have fun when not on the job...and I think Isabella has adapted quite well. Lol.**

**I hope you liked how I replaced that dreadful flaw on twivamps. I find sparkling vampires under the sun insulting to the legend you know? it's just...wrong to me. who would be scared of a "my princess pony" vampire? But further explanation will come later on.**

**Thanks!**

**-MG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh semester is almost over...college kid hibernation in..three...two...one...fuck you professor jackass that picks apart my papers! ugghh**

* * *

The Cullen clan waited on the skirts of the treaty line separating their territory from the Quileute wolves land.

"Why are we even bothering with these dogs Carlisle?", Rosalie asked exasperated, "For all you know, they think it's us."

Edward looked at his 'sister' with slight disdain. "Carlisle knows what he is doing Rosalie, besides the wolves called us here...not the other way around."

"And that's my point golden boy. This could be an ambush, and we're all dumb enough to show up."

"Ssh! Both of you", Alice hissed, rubbing her temples, "I can't concentrate with you two biting at each others throat."

Emmett rubbed his wife's arms, trying to comfort and calm her down. There were multiple heavy footsteps coming towards them, Carlisle rolled his shoulders back and prepared for the arrival of the wolves. They didn't have to wait long, the horse sized La Push pack wolves broke through the tree line and came to a stop several feet from the Cullen family. The large black wolf that was center and a step ahead of the pact started to tremble slightly before melting down into the man they knew as Sam Uley . His nudity made Rosalie gag, some of the wolves growled at her but Sam snapped his fingers and they stopped immediately.

Carlisle cleared his throat, " Good morning Sam, how are you?"

Sam waved him off, "Don't. You're aware of the killings in the cities aren't you?"

Carlisle nodded, "We are well aware...and trying our best to keep the issue from spreading. But we are coming up empty handed."

Sam nodded, "I see", he looked at each of the Cullens carefully, his own black eyes meeting their yellow ones.

Rosalie tipped her chin, "See something interesting mutt?"

Sam shot her a dirty look, "Definitely not."

Emmett bristled behind Rosalie, baring his teeth slightly but Edward cut in before a fight broke out. "Ask him Carlisle."

Sam looked at Carlisle suspiciously, "Ask me what?"

The doctor sighed, "Well we can't exactly find these vampires on our own...we invited some of our extended family down to assists us in the search."

"More vampires?!", Sam yelled, his pact barking and growling their displeasure.

Carlisle raised his hands, trying to maintain control of the situation. "They're vegetarians as well, they know of our treaty and-"

"It doesn't matter!", Sam yelled cutting him off, "The more vampires that come here, the more of us will change."

"We are not trying to out number you, Sam. We are trying to avoid bringing the Volturi here.", Edward growled, running a hand through his sex hair in frustration. "Our family won't cross the border or even come close...but if we don't find these vampires soon, the Volturi will be here...and they're not friendly."

Jacob shifted into his human form, "What is a Volturi? A bird?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Imbecile." Alice nudged her in her ribs with her elbow. "What? He is."

"The Volturi are vampire royalty. They...keep vampire numbers down and make laws for vampires to follow to avoid exposure...they're human drinkers and extremely powerful."

Sam sighed and paced for a while, when he finally made up his mind...Edward visibly relaxed. "Fine, but I swear if any of you break treaty rules...we are coming for you."

"Of course.", Carlisle agreed, knowing it would never come to that. Sam and Jake went wolf, and the pack disappeared back into the forest, howling high into the sky.

"There is a good chance the Volturi already know, Carlisle.", Jasper broke the silence solemnly.

"I know, which is why we have to work quickly.

"Either way, I hope we get a good fight out of this!", Emmett clapped his massive hands together, and rubbed them together mischievously.

"Yes well...Tanya and her family are only a few hours out, lets get back home and get ready."

* * *

Heidi, Isabella and Jane sat in first class talking to each other quietly, it was a full plane and nosy ears were everywhere.

"Splitting up is not the smartest idea...but the most effective for now.", Jane said, shifting in her seat.

Isabella nodded, "There will be five of us there. Heidi and Felix will take Seattle, Jane Demetri and I will go to Seattle where everything is fresh."

Heidi frowned, "Why do I get stuck investigating with Felix? He's such a sleaze."

Isabella chuckled, patting Heidi's knee softly. Jane scoffed, "At least you won't have to deal with those snobbish yellow eyed freaks."

"Who?", Isabella inquired, "Carlisle and his family? Hmm well...their taste in meat is questionable for their nature...but freaks?"

"Yes, they're all freaks. They think they're a family...it so.."

"So what Jane?", Heidi asked, leaning forward in her seat to see around Isabella, "We consider ourselves family."

"We are different!", Jane hissed mentally reminding herself that they had to suffer on a regular flight instead of the private jet they were accustomed to, "We know what we are and embrace it!"

Isabella pushed Jane and Heidi back into their seats and out of her personal space. "Jane we aren't going to Washington to judge and pick a fight with them...we are going to enforce the Volturi laws, that's all."

Jane crossed her arms, frowning."you've gotten soft."

Isabella looked slightly offended, "no I haven't."

"Yes...you have!", Jane shot back. Heidi rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine, knowing exactly where this was heading. "_We aren't going to Washington to judge?_ Pft. Softie."

The ring of fire around Isabella's silver orbs flared, but she said nothing...wondering if she really has gone soft. The only thing the dragon has done that was mildly entertaining was eat the lifeless bodies the Heidi brought in every week or so.

* * *

"Edward I'll be fine here, my dad is a cop remember? I know how to shoot a gun...", Elizabeth Swan

Edward sighed, frustrated. "I know, I know...but I would feel better if you just stayed with Esme tonight...please?", he sat next to the thin brunette on the edge of her bed, smiling crookedly staring deep into her eyes. "Please love?"

Elizabeth sighed, she really didn't want to but Edward seemed really shaken up about all the chaos that's been happening in Seattle and PA. "Okay, okay...let me pack and leave a note for my dad."

Edward nodded, relaxed and pleased. He kissed Beth on her forehead and left the room to give her some privacy. Beth went to her closet, and pulled out a small black duffel bag. She and Edward have been dating for the past two and half months now. The first month of school, Edward and his family avoided Beth like the plague except for his siblings Alice and Emmett. They told her all about their poor circulation disease that ran in their family, and Elizabeth felt bad for them.

Elizabeth has been living in forks all her life and everyone liked her, she was nice...quiet, clumsy...and girl next door cute. So when Edward suddenly had this unprecedented hate for her...it was more of a shock than anything, a shock that was hard for her to shake off. She always pinned for his attention when she was with Emmett or Alice. Eventually though he did, he actually saved her from a couple of guys in PA that wouldn't take no for an answer when she strayed from her two friends Angela and Jessica. It was pure coincidence but she and Edward have been inseparable ever since.

When Beth was done, she grabbed her book bag and flew down the stairs nearly tripping over her own feet but she caught herself just in time. She went into the kitchen and left a brief note for her father, Charlie.

* * *

when they arrived to Edwards house, they were both surprised to see the drive way crowded with three extra cars, all black and expensive. Elizabeth couldn't name them if she tried.

"House party?", she asked him nervously, she really didn't do well with crowds.

Edward frowned and cut the engine, "No, I think our cousins are here to visit...but I thought they would be meeting us in town."

"Your cousins?", Elizabeth asked, getting out the car with just her book bag and Edward grabbed her over night bag from the backseat.

He nodded, waiting for her to come around the Volvo and took her hand in his. "Yes love distant cousins though, they live in Alaska. I think they're just visiting...come on. Lets go inside."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and allowed Edward to drag her inside. She could hear chatter and laughter coming from the living room, it never ceased to amaze her how beautiful and open the Cullens house was. When they entered the living room, things grew quiet and all eyes were on them.

Elizabeth blushed, and fidgeted under the curious and familiar stares alike. She hated when the attention was centered on her, but she couldn't help but notice for distant cousins...they all seemed to have the same colored eyes and pale skin. The entire family was perfect, too perfect.

Edward squeezed her hand gently, and cleared his throat softly to start the introductions.

* * *

**Elizabeth Swan might be the only OOC in this story, maybe two more but that'll be all actually. **

**As you can tell, shit's hitting the fan pretty quickly...I still have no plot, I'm just going with it. Sometimes it's good to have a plan, sometimes it's better to say F-It and just go for it.**

**I know the little intro for Ed/Beth was crappy...but honestly, I can't stand him...I really can't. XD**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, something exciting might happen ^_^ **

**-MG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, pretty much just going with the flow here...a plot will develop on it's own. so it's just me, my music and my imagination.**

* * *

Felix and Demetri were sitting by the gate waiting patiently, when Isabella and the others stepped into the terminal they both got up and approached them. Demetri smiled at Isabella, "What's the plan boss lady?"

"The plan is for you to stop calling me that Demetri...and for Felix and Heidi to go to Seattle and find us some clues."

Heidi and Felix nodded, and left. Isabella and Demetri were staring at each other, Isabella raised a brow. "It would be nice if you moved out of my way Demetri. We don't have all day."

If he could he would've been blushing, Demetri said something under his breath and stepped aside allowing Isabella to pass by. Jane smirked and elbowed him in the gut as she passed, "Nice going romeo."

The run to Port Angeles was quiet, each Volturi member keeping their eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary. Isabella matched their speed perfectly, keeping a couple of steps ahead of them...then she stopped and took a deep breath. Demetri and Jane were doing the same thing... Isabella's pupils narrowed, and the redness began to overtake the silver.

"Something isn't right", Demetri stated, right before something knocked him clear off his feet. Jane and Isabella turned to find the assailant and stopped. The creature standing in front of them, breathing deeply was no vampire...or maybe it was, they couldn't tell. The man was huge, freakishly huge...bigger than a pro-amateur bodybuilder. It had bright red eyes like a vampire, but it's ears were large and pointed sticking straight up, and his teeth were sharp...like a shape shifters. His face was malformed and absolutely horrible. His fingers weren't fingers, but were large and sharp claws along with his feet. The creature growled, and it sounded so horrible...even to Volturi ears.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Jane asked

"I don't know. Kill it!", Isabella hissed, launching into action. Demetri had managed to sneak up on the beast and tried to take out it's legs. The beast knew Demetri was there, however, and kicked one of it's legs back and knocked the tracker through several more trees and it swung one of it's massive arms into Isabella's sides as she went airborne to take advantage of it's distraction.

Jane stood stock still, throwing everything she had behind her powers to bring the monstrous to it's knees. The beast howled, and charged at Jane...it's knees buckling slightly under her powers will but it wasn't enough to stop him. Jane's eyes widened and she leaped into the air and flipped over him. Her ankle was caught and she found herself being slammed into the ground repeatedly. Isabella and Demetri recovered and tagged team the beast with one of their many practiced maneuvers.

Demetri successful ran up behind the monster, and tried to wrap his arms around it's waist but it was too big so he settled for digging his fingers into it's sides and with everything he had he lifted the disaster off it's feet, bending backwards slightly using his right leg as a kick stand. "Hurry up!", he yelled, the monster was heavy..even by vampire standards. It was trying to grab for Demetri but it's arms were too massive to reach him properly.

Isabella ran up a tree vertically and pushed off it, doing a back flip. She was preparing to shift to make her body heavier and as she was coming down, she straightened her body, coming down like a torpedo feet first. When the time was right, Demetri proceeding to set the struggling beast back down, at the same time Isabella's feet connected with it's face...decapitating it. She landed on the head into a crouch, the creatures blood and venom oozing over her boots in a slow, disgusting manner and it was brown.

Demetri tossed the body to the side, and took a knee. "What the hell was that?! I've never seen or smelled anything like that before!"

Jane crawled out of her hole, shaking the dirt of her hair and off her cloak. "We need to get to a phone, and call Sulpicia...mine is shattered."

Isabella and Demetri nodded in agreement. She finally got off the head, shaking the thick oozing brown stuff off her boots. Demetri crinkled his nose, "What about the body?"

"Burn it...I'm sure there are more where he came from.", she wiped her bloody brow, "I'm fine Demetri...Jane burn it."

Jane lit a match and spit on the headless body, then dropped the match on him. They watched the body burn to nothing but black ashes.

"Let's search this area...we may have walked into it's territory. It should have a home somewhere.", Demetri suggested, Jane and Isabella agreed.

* * *

Tanya, Edward, Rosalie Emmett and Irina were in the forest that surrounded port angeles, they all heard the howl across the city...it sound mangled and irreverent.

"Should we go check that out?", Emmett asked, the howl sent shivers down his spine.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, it might have been one of the wolves trying to be a hero and found trouble."

The decided to split up and meet up o the other side of PA on the road that lead to the next city...Irina Rosalie and Emmett split up but kept each other in their line of sight.

"Someone is coming towards us", Rosalie whispered, Emmett and Irina nodded also slowing down to a stop preparing for a fight.

"Something smells really good", Irina commented, Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other worriedly. Whatever Irina was smelling was not what they were smelling, they scent they latched onto was telling to flee as fast as they could, but they held their ground.

It wasn't long until they spotted three hooded figures coming right at them. They recognized them as Volturi, the crescents clasped in front of their robes reflecting off what little sunlight that was breaking through the thick, gray clouds. "Damn how did they get here so fast?", Emmett whispered but it was no use, they were within hearing distance.

Jane was the first to throw back her hood, smirking sadistically. She was itching to inflict some torture on the yellow eyed vampires, she could practically smell their fear. Demetri removed his hood as well, and winked at Rosalie. Emmett growled low in his throat, and took a half step in front of his mate, flexing rolling his shoulders and flexing his arms but Demetri just smirked. Isabella was the last to pull off her hood, and all three vegetarian vampires gasped...immediately knowing why they felt the need to run, gray eyes instead of red meant only one thing...the Volturi dragon. Irina, however, was not afraid...she was more intrigued than anything.

Isabella grinned at the Cullens, showing her pearly whites and sharp eye teeth. "Cullen clan...where are the rest of you?"

Jane scoffed, "Maybe that freak experiment tore them apart like the weaklings they are."

Isabella heard the other blonde vampire say something back to Jane and they started arguing, but she was not focused on that...her gut told her to turn slightly to the left, and when she did. She saw the most enthralling womans she's ever seen in all her life. She felt her mouth go dry as she tried to swallow. Irina was stuck in the same trance as the Volturi dragon...it was as if she found her light at the end of the tunnel. Neither woman noticed, but they were slowly gravitating towards each other. Not even noticing that their respective families have stopped arguing and were calling out their names.

Irina and Isabella were inches from each other, and just smiled at one another. "Hello."

"Hi.", Isabella whispered, eyes staring intently into the vampires. "My name is Isabella."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Irina.", her golden eyes flickered up then back into Isabella's eyes. "You're hurt, what happened?"

The corner of Isabella's lips twitched, she was fighting the urge to attack this woman...this woman she was strangely attracted to like a magnet would the other...and rub her scent all over her body. She let out a cold puff of air, and nodded choosing to keep her mouth shut before she blurted out something idiotic. There was a tempting way Irina was staring at Isabella, she was studying her just like Isabella was her...her darkening golden eyes, and her impeccably straight pale blonde hair that framed her beautiful face and the ends came down to her strong chin.

Demetri and Jane looked at each other, then back to their Colonel. Jane was highly amused, but Demetri was not...he started to go over and break up whatever it was going on between the two women, but Jane held his arm fast and shook her head. "I wouldn't if were you..."

Emmett and Rosalie didn't know what to do but just look on, slack jawed. "Rose...am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?", Emmett whispered unnecessarily.

She rolled her eyes at his whispering, crossing her arms. "I think so...do you think we should break them up? Before they fuck each other right here in the middle of the woods?" Jane and Demetri had their hoods back up and were walking past Rosalie and Emmett, "Where are you going? We can't just leave them here!"

Jane shrugged, "Not far blondie...just giving them some privacy."

Emmett and Rosalie turned to see what Jane was talking about and their jaws went slack again. Irina and the Volturi dragon were in an intimate embrace, and lip locked.

Irina's cool arms are around Isabella's shoulders, both her hands clasped together behind the womans neck beneath her long flowing reddish brown hair. Isabella's hands were on Irina's waist, they were all over each other like a pair of horny teenagers. Irina and Isabella were kissing each other passionately, exploring each others mouth and trying to dominate one another. Isabella's inner dragon took over and she backed Irina into a near by tree, as Irina's back firmly hit the tree it groaned and shifted under their weight. But neither woman paid any mind to the tree...or anything else around them for that matter, in their own little fantasy world...only they existed.

They were stripping each other out of their clothing, ripping and tears could be heard a mile away. Isabella had managed to tear Irina's shirt down the middle, she broke their heavy kiss and stared down at the vampires pale firm melons that were barely being contained by the powder blue half bra she wore...the dragon simply licked her lips. "Wow.."

"Glad you approve...", Irina smiled saucily, "It's all for you...it's all yours."

Isabella's looked up into Irina's, a slow grin forming on her face. "All mine...", she kissed the vampire again, they sucked and nibbled their tongues battling. Irina moaned loudly as Isabella pressed her tight body against hers, forcing her harder against the tree. Isabella was subconsciously grinding her crotch against Irina's. Irina wanted threw her head back against the poor tree, it's been entirely too long for her. She had unknowingly exposed her smooth neck to the dragon, which she took advantage of. Isabella kissed, licked and bit her way across the vampires neck. Irina reached down between their bodies and popped the button on her jeans, her breathing was ragged now.

"God fuck me already, please I need you Isabella", Irina's cried as Isabella's hips came forward again, but this time it was harder and on purpose. Isabella took a hand off Irina's waist and down to her front, plunging her fingers inside of the vampires denim jeans, she by passed the flimsy g-string and went straight for the prize. Her middle finger gently but firmly caressed Irina's clit, Irina's back arched and she moaned her approval. Isabella lifted Irina up and had the womans legs wrapped around her waist using the tree as a wall. Isabella could feel how wet Irina was, and felt proud that she was the one who caused it. With her other hand, Isabella pulled down the front of Irina's bra and took one of the hard light brown nipples between her warm soft lips, tongue whipping gently and at the same time, she plunged two fingers inside of Irina.

The blonde vampire released a loud, growling moan. That only fueled Isabella on to play with her body fervently, her fingers were thrusting in and out of Irina faster and harder now and ...she could feel the vampires muscles contracting around her fingers so she added a third finger. That sent Irina off in a frenzy, and her guttural moans turned into screams of euphoria and her hips were meeting Isabella's thrusts perfectly, if not a little more aggressively. She could feel her orgasm fast approaching.

Isabella replaced her mouth with her free hand on Irina's breasts, squeezing and pulling at the closst nipple and went back to the womans neck with her mouth, she could feel she close...her fingers were being pulled in deeper, and her entire hand was soaked. Irina's hands flew to her upper arms, digging her fingers into the dragons flesh. Isabella welcomed the pain, and bite down on Irina's neck beneath her jaw while her fingers simultaneously sought out her g-spot, and Irina fell apart.

A couple miles away, the four vampires stood awkwardly with each other...trying to keep conversation but it wasn't possibly if they didn't like each other, and that Irina's screams kept interrupting them. When all was quiet, Emmett sighed with relief. "I think they're-"

An ear shattering scream sounded through the immediate area and several birds lingering in the trees high above flew off, and the small animals ran back inside their homes.

Jane cackled loudly, nudging an unusually quiet Demetri. "Sounds like Isabella found a screamer."

Demetri was not amused however, he just shrugged. "We came for a mission...not to fuck these animal drinkers. I'm going to continue our objective."

Jane watched him run off, then sighed. "What a sore loser."

"Jane?", the three remaining vampires turned and saw the rest of the Cullen and Denali clan there, it was Carlisle who said her name.

"The one and only, Carlisle. Tell me...just when were you going to call the Volturi about this problem?", she asked sweetly with a disarming smile, but Edward knew otherwise.

* * *

**I wrote this at two different times, hope you enjoyed it...at least they knew each others name before doing a quickie...lmao.**

**PA...yeah I was just lazy and sick to spell it out...lol. ugh...sleepy...nap..time..**

**anyway, review! thanks**

**-MG**


	6. Chapter 6

**I said I was gonna update this tomorrow, I lied. Enjoy!**

* * *

Isabella watched Irina pull herself together, she even offered her own shirt to the woman when she discovered that her own was ripped. Neither women said anything, they were too busy thinking about what just happened and take each other in...properly this time. Isabella slipped on her cloak, and held her hands behind her back.

Irina looked at her with a small smile, buttoning her pants. "You never answered my question...why are you hurt?"

Isabella frowned slightly, thinking about that experiment beast they encountered earlier. "Got into a small fight earlier, I'll be fine. Are you ready?"

Irina paused, coming closer to Isabella, seemingly shy now. "I normally don't...just...have sex with people I'm attracted to..."

Isabella smiled softly, "I understand...and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it that far...so soon.", then she noticed yellowish liquid running down Irina's neck. "and I didn't mean to hurt you either..."

Irina touched the spot where Isabella bit her and winced, but it was a good kind of pain. She watched as Isabella walked a tree and reached inside a hole. "What are you doing?"

Isabella pulled out a struggling and squeaking squirrel, and came back to where Irina stood. "Dead or alive?"

Irina raised a brow, looking between a very serious dragon and the squirrel cupped gently between her hands, she took the squirrel and started to feed as gently and quickly as she could, all the while she never broke eye contact with Isabella. When Irina was finished, Isabella took the squirrel and studied it...she studied it hard, and if Irina didn't know any better...she would've swore that Isabella was going to eat the thing, but she didn't. She crouched down to the ground and with one strong swipe with the back of her hand, she made a hole and put the squirrel there, then covered it back up.

When she stood, she looked back at Irina...silver eyes dancing with amusement, "I would like to take you to dinner sometime soon, would you please accept my invitation?"

Irina smiled, "Yes, I accept."

* * *

Everyone turned to newly mated pair as they came down the slight hill and met everyone at the bottom, Isabella ignored Jane's smirk, as she closely watched the Cullen's and Denali's surrounded Irina, asking her a dozen questions at once, and none of them look amused by the situation except the tall blonde, she was hanging back, looking back and forth between Isabella and Irina with a smirk.

Isabella turned to Jane with a sigh, "Stop looking at me like that Jane"

Jane snorted, "I can't help it...you mated with one of those animal lovers."

Isabella just shrugged, glancing back at Irina to make sure she was okay but her blonde mate was in a heated argument with Tanya. Isabella looked back at Jane, "Where's Demetri?"

Jane stopped and looked at the Volturi Colonel with a shrug, "He ran off earlier to check the area...he was pissed you didn't mate with him. He'll get over it don't worry."

"I don't care about that, how long has he been gone Jane?"

"Ten minutes."

Isabella opened her mouth to say something but a piercing guttural scream echoed through the forest, shutting the vegetarian ups and had the birds flying away with such a haste their poor wings were struggling to get them up and moving fast enough. Isabella was gone, with Jane and the others a split second behind her. The dragon used her keen nose to find her coven mate, he was about a mile from their previous location...when Isabella finally found him, she skipped to a stop and almost lost her balance but it was Jane who ran into her and knocked them both over into the soil and leaves.

Neither Volturi member noticed or cared how ungraceful they looked at the moment, laying there on the ground as they stared up at a creature bigger yet similar to the last one they encountered...it didn't seem to notice them, and if it did...it didn't care. It held Demetri in both it's clawed hands, drinking the supply of venom to the center of Demetri's lower half, while his other half hung limply in the other clawed hand in an iron grip. Demetri's red eyes were glossed over with venom that would never fall. They stared beyond his family members, beyond the Cullen and Denali families...they stared beyond life.

"Colonel...", Jane whispered, feeling anxious for the first time since she has been a vampire...they have never heard nor seen anything like this before. Jane has never felt so unprepared and vulnerable...so weak. As the hairy unknown beast continued to drink from Demetri...it was subtly getting larger, it's bulging muscles growing...it's impressive height was now towering _all _of the vampires and dragon present...it's claws and teeth were just...deadlier and rotten.

Isabella stood up, pushing Jane off of her. She took half a step forward but stopped when she felt someone pulling her back, she turned her head slightly to see who it was all the while keeping a concentrated eye on the monster in front of them. It was Irina, she had a death grip on Isabella's forearm, but nothing was said between the two women...Irina saw the change in her lovers eyes...they were no longer silver, but red with silver limbus outlining them. Slowly, Irina leaned forward and brushed her nose with Isabella's and let her go.

Isabella turned back to the beast, it had now discarded of Demetri's lower half and was now working on his torso. It was disturbing. "Jane, have you tried to use to ability against it?...Jane...Jane?"

"What?!", Jane snapped back, tearing her eyes from the horror in front of them, still sitting on her ass on the ground.

"Get your ass up and focus! Can you use your powers on it?"

Jane stood up and focused, glaring hard at the creature that still paid them no mind. "Fuck, I'm giving it all I can Isabella...nothing is happening."

Isabella turned to the Cullen, "what about you Edward? Can you read it's mind?"

Edward shook his head, looking as if he might puke at any minute. "Bits and pieces, it's...it's horrifying."

Isabella rolled her red and silver eyes, "Man up, can you find any weaknesses?"

Edward shook his head, rubbing his forehead and leaning against the tree. He winced a few times, eyes closed in deep concentration but he wasn't getting anything. Isabella growled under her breath, she turned back around and realized that was the biggest mistake she has ever made. It was there, and it took her in it's massive claws...the same way it had taken Demetri and it began to pull. Isabella felt her back popping in ways it shouldn't have, and her skin was pulling.

Irina and Jane were the first two to get over their shock and jumped on the beast to inflict as much pain as they could to get it to let go but it wouldn't, it simply pulled harder despite their more than admiral efforts. Isabella's skin was different from a vampires so he had a little more difficulty breaking her apart. Isabella closed herself and imagined her dragon form and immediately began to shift. She felt her back it the ground with a heavy thud, with the hybrid project on top of her. Jane and Irina flew off with the sudden impact and rolled away. Isabella stopped the shift mid-way and wrapped her long tail around it's mid-section. Her silver fringe brushing it's gut, she hardening the soft lining up and ripped her tail away the way you pull a rip cord, spilling it's guts all over her Draconian body and Jane finished the job and jumped on his back and ripped it's head off, covering the Volturi Colonel in more guts than she wanted.

* * *

Isabella was back in her human form and Irina helped her back into her cloak to cover her dirty nude body up. Irina helped Jane and Isabella burn Demetri's body. Once finished, Isabella looked back at Jane that was studying the body and talking to Sulpicia on Irina's phone, and then again to the other vegetarian vampires that were looking at her as if she lost her mind.

"No wonder no one likes you people!", she growled out, wiping the dirt and brown blood from her face but only succeeded in making it worse.

"E-excuse me?", Carlisle stuttered out, a little taken back with her tone. "What have we done to upset you?"

"It's what you didn't do, moron. You didn't call us to tell us about this shit party you have going on down here...and _none _of you...bothered to jump in and try to help...except my mate, she doesn't count. The gods wouldn't give me someone so weak.", she spat in disgust and turned on her heel and went to cool off and find something to eat to ease the ache in her lower back.

Irina stared back at her family, both the Cullen and Denali clan, and did something she never thought she would do in a thousand years. She turned her back on them, she didn't think of it as betraying them or leaving them forever...but she was sure they saw it that way, but she had a mate now...a mate that she needed to take care of because it was clear the woman was headstrong and needed a strong partner...and Irina wanted to show her...to let her know, that she was ready to go to the ends of the Earth for and with her.

"Irina!", Tanya called after her sister, "Irina! Irina if you don't come back here right now you are no longer part of this family!..IRINA!".

Jane closed the flip phone finally and looked at Tanya thoughtfully. Tanya was on the ground in a millisecond, Jane laughed...she still had it.

* * *

**Honestly, I would be like fuck them too atm haha. I always found the Cullen family a little useless because of Carlisle. just sayin'. **

**Had to thrown it that extra action scene, but things are gonna chill for a while...more drama. see you guys the next chapter yeah?! Review please!**

**-MG!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, yes I can update today! Lol**

* * *

Elizabeth sighed, and checked her phone but still nothing from Edward or Alice. Esme smiled at her sons girlfriend, and sat next to the teenager. "why don't we watch a movie dear? I'm sure they're fine, Alice probably found a detour to the mall."

"A movie sounds nice.",Beth smiled back at Esme, and got up from the sofa and went over to the Cullens massive DVD collection shelf, they had movies Amazon and eBay didn't even carry...Beth has checked many times before. She just wanted to go home but she promised Edward she would stay the night. She didn't understand why he was so worried about her, but then runs off with his family to go do 'family things' but not take her. It didn't make sense, but then again...he has been acting weird for the past few days and every time Beth asked, he would just kiss away her worries.

Beth pulled out the movie Godzilla, the nineteen ninety eight version and went to the TV to pop in the movie, she skipped through the previews and went to the menu. She smelled popcorn coming from the kitchen. Elizabeth was just about to call back to Esme to ask if she needed help with anything but the front door opened startling the teen girl. She whirled around and saw Edward piling in with his family right behind him and two other females she hadn't met when they left earlier.

Esme came out of the kitchen, her brows pulled forward like she was confused or something. "I wasn't expecting you all back until morning...how was it?"

Carlisle smiled at his wife and hugged her loosely, "We ran into-"

"It stinks in here", Jane commented, crinkling her nose. Isabella glared down at the shorter blonde, "Well it does, smells like they have a hu-"

"Ah! Beth, these are our cousins! Jane and Isabella..."

Elizabeth looked at Edward, pulling away from his too tight hug slightly. "More cousins?"

Edward nodded, looking around at his own family for help but most of them have broken apart to go hunt before coming in, so really he was on his own. "Yes, love. Come on let me introduce you.", he walked Isabella over Jane and Isabella, giving them both the stink eye behind his pretty boy smile.

"_Can't wait to see this blow up in his face",_ Rosalie snickered under breath from her position in Emmett's lap across the room.

"Love this is Jane, she is a little crazy but I'm sure you'll enjoy her company, however brief."

Beth kind of shrugged Edward off of her, and held out her hand to Jane. "Nice to meet you Jane, I'm Elizabeth not love, but you can call me Beth."

a slow grin spread over Jane's face as she took Beth's hand, "Nice to meet you human."

someone snorted in the background, Beth raised a brow. "Human? Right...and you're Isabella right?"

Isabella grinned, showing her pearly whites and sharp canines, but stopped when she heard the accelerated heart beat. "Sorry, I don't bite I promise...unless I don't like you."

Irina pinched her side and subtly shook her head. Elizabeth swallowed nervously and blushed, "I'm sorry for staring...but...Edward said everyone in his family had low pigmentation and low blood circulation...but, wow...you're teeth...I didn't mean to stare."

Edward cleared his throat, and Alice came up with her usual bouncy walk and cheerful smile. "Don't worry Beth, Isabella is used to it...she had her teeth done about two years ago...right Isabella?"

"Birth actually.", Irina elbowed her mate in the side and glared at her but Isabella ignored it.

"And she likes to joke.", Alice winked at Beth, "You'll get used to it, their mom used to pawn them off all over the world when she got tired of them."

"Ah, now I get it." Jane said quietly, taking note of Edwards panicked and near constipated face and laughed out loud, clapping her little hands together. "I guess you guys have the liarnitis disease too. Oh what til 'mother' finds out!"

While Jane was cackling away like a mad woman, topaz eyes were on Elizabeth and Edward...Beth looked at Edward, confused. "What's going on? I feel like I'm missing a big but here."

"you are human, you are.", Jane commented, then looked at Isabella seriously. "I'm going to call mother, and inform her of this good news."

"And you need to take a shower and get some clothes...come on, I'll show you the guest room I'm sleeping in.", Irina said, dragging Isabella away from the soon to be troubled couple and to the hallway partially hidden beneath the staircase that lead to the guest rooms that went a little ways under ground. Alice joined her husband and the sofa, everyone seemingly giving Beth and Edward some privacy.

"Edward?"

Edward sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Let's go for a walk okay love? Get some fresh air..."

Beth stared back at him, into his loving gold eyes. She shook her head, pulling her hand from his and went back to the sofa and picked up the remote, leaving Edward standing near the steps that lead to the front door in confusion and slight anger, but not particularly at her.

* * *

"_Jane, this is not one of your silly games is it?"_, Sulpicia growled over the phone, and Jane could hear the Queens cell phone cracking under the pressure.

"No, the mind fucker has a girlfriend and she is walking blood bag, and clueless...they've been passing vampire traits as diseases.", Jane sat down on a log, her back to the darkness of the forest, but she had a clear view of the Cullen household miles away. "But that's the least of our problems, we still haven't heard from Heidi or Felix...and we still couldn't track a general area where those beasts were living..."

Sulpicia half sighed and half growled,_ "Demetri...damn it. Jane, you and Isabella stay there in that little town and you both keep a careful eye on the animal drinkers until one of us gets there."_

Jane stiffened, "One of who?"

"_Either myself or Didyme or Athenodora...we don't need three Queens ruling Volterra at once. We will set up a temporary headquarters there in town. A Queen and four guards members there is enough for now."_

"I..I don't understand, what is the plan here?"

"_you will soon, Jane. I will call you tomorrow with more details."_

Jane put the phone down in her lap, glaring daggers at the Cullen house now...wishing it would burn to the ground. "I hate you Cullens".

* * *

**So Beth has a bit of a backbone, but still not enough to resist the Doucheward charm completely. who would you guys like to see her with though...unless you like her with Ed?**

**And which Queen would you all like to see be 'mommy dearest' in this story? / Bella won't be going to high school, she wouldn't pass as a student by any means.**

**Also, I don't know what to call these beasts yet...I literally came up with them by watching child's play 2...with Chucky getting totally screwed in that toy factory with all that acid and extra pieces...and I happened to be laying on my dog and bam...had an idea. seriously. just that easy...oh yeah, like my Gojira reference? I might update later today, gotta clean.**

**-MG**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for letting me know what you guys wanted to see...I saw a lot of Jane and one of the Queens...I think I may know what I am going to do though. Thank you!**

* * *

Irina sat on the edge of the bed picking at the very tiny loose thread at the end of her shirt and listened as the water ran in the bathroom intensely. Isabella offered to share a shower with her, with that mischievous smirk that nearly forced Irina to rip off her clothes and go...but she declined. She wanted to know the dragon before she slept with her again...no matter how tempting it was going to get...or great their impromptu first time together was...she briefly wondered what else her mate could do.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door bringing her from her less than pure thoughts. "Come in Tanya."

The shorter blonde Denali entered the room cautiously, looking around before relaxing and slipping into the bedroom and closing the door behind her softly. Tanya smiled at Irina but when it wasn't returned her own fell. Tanya took a deep breath and sat in one of the stiff chairs in the corner of the room, near the empty closet.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Irina. I...I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but my emotions were running high...and I'm sorry. I was scared and being too protective."

Irina smiled at her sister, "It's okay Tanya...really, and I think you'll like Isabella...she's nice and I think you two will get along just fine."

Tanya shook her head though, "I don't think so Irina, I don't really think it's a good idea for you to get involved with the likes of her."

"Wait..what, Tanya?", Irina was confused because Tanya had just apologized for her rude behavior earlier today and now she was telling Irina how to operate her love life. "Get involved? This is my mate you're talking about."

Tanya scoffed and waved her off with a flick of her wrist and stood. "Irina, she's a reptile...she probably did something to you...we're leaving in a few hours okay?"

"No, not okay Tanya...I don't appreciate you trying to tell me who is and isn't my mate, you're just jealous yours hasn't come around yet...and with your bad attitude they may be better off wherever they are!"

Tanya stared at Irina as if she was just now seeing her, "How can you say that? You barely know that woman!", she pointed to the bathroom door that had steam coming from under the door, filling the room with a lovely and unique scent. "but yet you have public sex with her in front of your family, turn your back on your family...now backstabbing!"

Irina stood up, and got in Tanya's face. "How am I backstabbing? You're the one being a bitch!"

Tanya pushed her younger sister back, "The Volturi killed our mother remember? They took everything from us once upon a time! Or did you forget?"

"Mother broke the rules Tanya, and she had to face the consequences! That was thousands of years ago...I let it go, and you should too."

"And I really wish you would leave now, Tanya Denali..in fact, it would be in your best interest to do so. Now."

Both vampires turned and saw Isabella standing there in the door way of the bathroom, her lithe body covered in a pair of black Adidas sweatpants and hoodie. Her hair was wet and she had it tied behind her head in a ponytail. Tanya frowned and looked at her sister, "Like I said, we leave in a few hours Irina. The choice is yours.", Tanya left the room, slamming the door shut after her.

Irina plopped down in the chair, nearly breaking the fragile material. Isabella strolled over to Irina and dropped down to her knees in front of the woman. "I heard everything, and I'm-"

"Don't...apologize for her. The only person who should be apologizing is her. Don't worry about me, I'm fine...really, I am."

Isabella stared into Irina's eyes, then nodded when she saw that she was being truthful with her. Isabella sat back on her butt and stared up at Irina with a small smile, yet she said nothing. Irina couldn't help but smile back. It wasn't awkward between them, but neither wanted to break the silence...it reminded Irina of a pair of teenagers on their first date. "How big can you get?"

Isabella blinked, a bit taken back with the sudden and blunt question. "Uh, I've never used it before...but I think around seven or eight inches, but it only pops up when I want it to..."

Irina made a face, "What? You only grow eight inches?"

Isabella blinked again, hearing Jane's mad woman cackling from outside. If Isabella could blush, she would be right about now. "Oh, you mean how big can I get when I transform...ha, sorry...I thought...oh. I can get pretty big.", she groaned and rubbed her forehead, and looking down at her feet. "That sounded dirty."

Irina grinned, head tilted off to the side slightly. "Interesting, you have to show me one day."

"Which part?", Isabella asked still staring down at her bare feet.

Irina shrugged and leaned forward, taking away Isabella's hand so she could see her eyes. "Anything you want to show me."

Just then the door slammed open against the wall, and Jane walked in and jumped on the bed as if she owned the place, effectively ruining the moment. "Sorry to intrude, but this can't wait."

Isabella sighed and whirled around on the floor so she could see Jane, and give her undivided attention to the little blonde vampire. "What is it?"

Jane glanced at the open door, "I would rather blow this place and head to Seattle...we gotta go find Felix and Heidi, they aren't answering their phones. I can explain to you the new plans on the way."

Isabella nodded and stood, putting on her shoes...a pair of boots that flared at the ankle. She turned to Irina, a little uncertain. "Irina?"

Irina slid from the chair and joined Isabella at the foot of the bed, they had still yet to get to know each other...but she knew they had a lifetime to do that. "Road trip, awesome."

Jane rolled her eyes, and rolled off the bed. "Oh great, strays."

* * *

The trio emerged from the dark hall and into the living room where everyone sat, halfheartedly watching Godzilla. The movie filled the loud silence within the group, it was making Beth uncomfortable. She knew they weren't talking because she was there, and she didn't like that...even if it wasn't true, she didn't like feeling like that.

Isabella grinned when she saw the new york version Godzilla jump up from it's hidden crouch position and took out the last Apache. "We hate to leave so soon, Carlisle...but we have somethings of our own to handle. We will be back in a day or so...try to be here when we get back.", she was all smiles, but her warning was loud and clear.

Kate smiled at Irina, "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't..."

Irina winked, "Way ahead of you."

Tanya continued to focus on the screen as if the movie was suddenly better than chocolate, ignoring the farewells between her family.

* * *

Jane was driving them to Seattle in Tanya's sleek black Audi a7, Irina was sure that her sister was so pissed at her she hadn't noticed that they took her car...at least not yet. Isabella was laying in the backseat, leaving Irina in the passengers seat.

"So, tell me this plan of Sulpicia's?"

"she's trying to colonize!"

Isabella and Irina looked at Jane, "what?"

"One of the Queens will be down here sometime this week...and I think they plan on blending in that town that is barely on the map."

"what?", Isabella threw her arm over her face, "This can't be happening, can it? But why? We don't need"

Jane frowned, not happy about it either. "Well for one they're bored, two...well...they're bored."

Isabella sat up and leaned forward between the two seats, with both her arms thrown over the backs of them. "What else did Sulpicia tell you?"

"Besides find Heidi and Felix? Keep a very close eye on the Cullens and their human. Sounds simple enough, but I bet you it won't be."

Isabella grinned, "I like their human, she has a little...character."

Jane made a small sound in her throat, and stepped down harder on the accelerator. Isabella and Irina smiled at each other, and Isabella laid back down in the backseat and fell asleep.

* * *

The three Volturi Queens sat in their empty throne room, quietly arguing amongst themselves.

"I don't think you should go Sulpicia", Athenodora added after a moment, "A war is around the corner, and I want to be there when it happens...so I'll go."

Didyme rolled her red eyes, "She said _mother _figure, not a General. I'll go, and you stay here Athena. If we need your help, we will call...but I believe I should go. They like me better anyhow."

Athenodora glared, looking slightly miffed. "That's because you're too nice! You're like that Cullen woman that married Carlisle...cookies don't solve everything Didyme."

Didyme grinned, "I remember you once told me that soldiers have better results when they like their chain of command."

Athenodora really looked offended now, "And what the _hell_ is that supposed to mean you old fool!?"

"Well look at the pot calling the kettle black!"

Sulpicia laughed, standing up and turning to face her throne effectively blocking their view from each other. "Okay okay...you both made excellent points..and I've made my decision so stop arguing."

Athenodora sighed loudly, still glaring at Didyme, "well, which one of us is going then?"

"Both of you."

"What?! You can't send us both, you're even a bigger fool than she is!", Athenodora bellowed, rising from her throne.

Sulpicia's smile was gone and she turned her full attention on the second Queen. "You seem to forget that I am still your superior Athena. I ran Volterra decades before you or Didyme came along, and I can do it again while you two are gone. So pack your bags and figure out a game plan...you're going to Washington...questions?"

Athenodora just shook her head and sighed with resignation, "When do we leave?"

* * *

**Tanya...Tsk tsk tsk...eh, sisters..can't live with them, can't live without them. trust me...I knooowww. But maybe there is a reason Tanya is acting like a jackass? but who am I? I don't know anything.**

**Anyway, all grammar mistakes are my own...and I make plenty.**

**Review, review, review! thanks!**

**-MG**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy, it's kinda short.**

* * *

Athenodora sighed in boredom and stood to 'stretch' her legs, but really she just wanted to see why Didyme was typing away on her laptop like hell. She was impressed that one of the keys didn't going flying yet. They were taking one of their private jets to Washington, Sulpicia gave them strict instructions to be discreet as possible and to stay distant of the Cullen family and to be mindful of their treaty with the werewolves that has been established. Athenodora was...not entirely happy about that, she didn't really like the wolves. She had some close, near death experiences with them in the past but for now, she would follow the rules.

Athena sat next to Didyme and looked over the womans shoulder, "what is that?"

"it's a house.", Didyme answered, still typing away.

Didyme saw that the third Queen was in the middle of a bidding war and right now she was winning by two million dollars. "Are you out of your mind? What the hell do we need a house for? Well a house that big?"

"We do have a dragon to care for Athena...there is a reason why she is fond of being down in the castle basement. The big back yard and lake is necessary

"Oh that makes perfect sense...but the rest of the house?"

Didyme rolled her eyes, "and you called me the old fool?"

Athenodora growled and went back to her seat, closing her eyes and trying to relax and not strangle the woman sitting across from her.

* * *

Jane, Irina and Isabella stood next to the car in the nearly empty parking lot of one of Seattle's parks that lead straight to the mountains. Heidi and Felix's scents were faint here, and mixed together with something else, something foul. Jane felt Irina's phone, that she just hijacked and never planned on returning, buzzing in her pocket. She recognized the area code but nudged Isabella.

Isabella tore her eyes from the dark forest that seemed to be staring right back at her, and took the phone Jane was offering her. "Yes?"

"_Isabella", _it was Didyme..she sounded like she was in a really good mood too_, "Great news, I will be arriving at the port angeles airstrip in three hours, so make sure one of you meets me. here."_

"_And me too"_

"Yes, I will have Jane awaiting your arrival."

"_Great, terminal 66. but that is not the only reason I called...I bought a house outside the town of forks a few miles...opposite of the Cullen residence. So we don't make them too nervous. I will text the address to this number...it will be our new home away from home, understand?"_

Isabella nodded, signaling Jane with her free hand and motioning towards the car. "Understood. See you soon Didyme." Isabella hung up and tossed the phone back to Jane, "You take the car and go back to port angeles, by the time you get there...they'll be here. Irina and I will try to find Felix and Heidi...go Jane, we will be fine. I promise."

Jane gave Irina a pointed look as she opened the drivers side of the door again, "Watch her back blondie, she isn't the brightest crayon sometimes.", and she was gone, peeling out of the parking lot with a trail of white smoke following briefly.

* * *

Irina and Isabella were walking side by side through the thick and dark park forest. Heidi and Felix's scents were there, all over the place but it was still too faint to track.

"Tell me something about yourself Irina?"

The blonde woman shrugged, "Before or after I was turned?"

"I thought vampires couldn't remember their human life?"

Irina smiled softly, "We can't...but sometimes it comes back in bits and pieces, and I write it down."

Isabella took her hand in her own as they stepped over a log, "So you're a writer?"

"It's a hobby yes, but not something I spend all my time doing...I enjoy collecting books over the years."

"I enjoy collecting as well, what else do you collect?"

"Books, cars, jewelry...what about you?"

"I collect gold...diamonds, things I find around the world that humans spend a lifetime searching for or simply dreaming about it."

Irina looked thoroughly impressed, "How old are you?"

Isabella stopped walking, and Irina stopped as well because their hands were linked. Isabella looked thoughtful, eyes slightly distant then she seemed to snap back. "In human years, I don't know...I couldn't tell you."

Irina was surprised, "Oh, wow...okay, well dragon years then?"

Isabella stared down at the ground, Irina was just about to take back the question thinking she offended the dark haired woman, but Isabella chuckled, "I'm old as dirt actually, as Jane would put it."

Irina raised a brow, "Can't be that old?"

"Dragons existed before dinosaurs did...", a toothy grin appeared on Isabella's face at Irina's wide eyes and slack jaw moment. "Come on, lets keep moving...", she started hiking again, pulling the stunned vampire along besides her. "So what's your favorite food...besides squirrel?"

* * *

The Godzilla movie finally ended and Beth had excused herself to go to bed but she wasn't really tired, she just couldn't stand being down there any longer...she felt as if she were the elephant in the room, Edward had tucked her in and stayed with her upstairs.

"Tanya, you know you don't really have to leave...we have plenty of rooms for you here.", Esme said sweetly as she hugged Tanya goodbye.

Tanya just shook her head, "It's okay Esme, but we better get back and protect our own territory before those things decided to move further up north. But we will always be a call away."

"What about Irina?", Jasper asked from his seat at the foot of the stairs.

Kate winked at him, "Oh she'll be fine. She knows where home is whenever she's ready."

Tanya followed her family outside, and stopped, eyes searching frantically around the Cullen's front yard and even though she was certain she parked it exactly in front of the house. It was her new car, and she cherished it like it was her baby. "Where the hell is my my car?"

* * *

Jane was swerving in and out of traffic with the radio up loud, and the drivers window down. She was driving as if someone was chasing her, but really she knew it was Tanya's car...and she didn't really like Tanya. Jane waited up until the last second to move around a slow mini van, and cut off a diesel truck in the next lane. She laughed when she heard the man screaming and honking like crazy.

She felt her, well Irina's, cell phone buzzing, and pulled it out of her pocket,smiling mischievously when she saw who was calling her . "This is your worst nightmare speaking, how may I torture you tonight?"

"Cut the crap, Jane. Where is Irina and where the hell is my car?" Jane pretended to be confused, purposely cutting off another vehicle and swerving into the next lane, causing more angry honking and yelling. "What was that Jane? I swear if you wreck my car-"

Jane laughed, cutting her off. "Hope you have insurance Tanya, because I don't have a license!", Jane closed the phone and tossed it in the passengers seat, and crossed over five lanes towards the exit to get to port angeles and taking a short cut.

* * *

**Well, lemme know what you think.**

**-MG**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy. XD**

* * *

Jane had finally pulled into port angeles' tiny pathetic airports parking lot, it was really small...and empty. It was almost daylight, she would have arrived sooner had she not taken that 'shortcut'...she ended up going through a cornfield, a barn and saw the same cow four times...and she could have swore it was taunting her every time she drove past it. She thought about putting it out of it's misery more than once too.

Jane was nearly out of gas and by the time she found civilian life again, she managed to find a gas station that didn't offer diesel fuel. _Go figure..._ Jane though crankily slamming the door shut and locking it, still munching on the spicy Doritos she picked up to get rid of the hillbilly blood she drank. She entered the brightly lit airport and started towards the terminal to wait for Didyme and Athenodora's arrival, which was pretty much across the entire building. Jane spotted a security guard walking her way, she sighed deeply and stopped reluctantly because she knew he was just going to follow her if she kept walking.

"Hello there little girl, are you lost?"

Janes eye twitched, "No, my mothers will be landing soon. And I'm not a little girl, you imbecile."

The security guard frowned, and stood a little taller. "We can't have runaways roaming the airport, can I see some form of ID little girl?"

Jane raised a brow, growing irritated by the second. "Why?"

He gave her a look, stepping closer. "Don't make this any harder on yourself kid, either show me some ID or come with me!"

Jane didn't like his tone, she looked around the lobby and saw that it was completely empty, it was just them two in there. "Oh you're gonna regret this you pathetic piece of-"

"Jane! Honey there you are!"

Didyme wrapped a restraining arm around her 'daughters' shoulders and pulled her closer to her and away from the confused guard, though Jane was just as confused.

"Wait a minute, are you this child's mother?"

"I am not a child you fucking idiot! I'm-"

Didyme covered Jane's mouth with her hand, "Yes, unfortunately. Thankfully our jet landed early and we finally found her. She enjoys to roam, teenagers you know."

The security guard began to nod slowly, looking between them. "alright, well keep a tight hold on that girl... she's trouble. Have a good one ma'am...child."

Jane growled under her breath at his retreating form, "I thought I had another hour before you two got here."

Didyme let Jane go and glared at her, arms crossed. "Glad we got here early, did you forget airports have camera's Jane?"

"I wasn't going to touch him Didyme...uh, where is Athenodora?"

"Snacking, she didn't get to feed before we left. Isabella?"

"Collecting Felix and Heidi.", _hope she is having better luck than I am over here..._

* * *

"We...we,oh shit, have to stop Isabella"

"I know..."

"Jane should've, ah, never, ah_..._left us alone..."

"..I know"

"Isabella...", there was a very long pause as Irina tried to think about what the hell she wanted to say, "Isabella..we have to find your friends"

"Oh I know..."

Irina groaned aloud, "this is not waiting!"

Isabella finally stopped and looked up into Irina's golden eyes with her own reddish silver eyes, right now the colors were swirling as if Isabella was fighting for control over herself. Though there was hardly any silver left, just a few specs here and there, but Irina could see it slowly coming back and dominating the red. "I know...I know, I'm sorry."

Isabella slid her hands from Irina's belt buckle and wrapped her arms around the vampires waist and rested her forehead on Irina's lower stomach. Irina could literally feel her mates hard pumping heart, it was making the dragons entire body throb and it traveled to Irina's own body. Irina dropped her head back on the tree with a solid thump, running her hands through the dark mane she let free earlier. "You're not releasing any pheromones to drive me insane are you?"

Isabella chuckled and shook her head, kissing Irina's belly button through her shirt. "I'm a silver dragon, we cause global ice storms and paralyze our victims."

Irina hummed, "while we are on that topic, how much do you weigh?"

"How random", Isabella mused, moving off her knees and laying back on the ground. She left Irina leaning against the tree, and stared up at the stars. "why do you ask?"

"well I saw what you did with that, um, thing earlier...he had you in the air one second and the next you hit the ground like you weight a million pounds."

Silver eyes shifted to Irina with a toothy grin, "Silver dragons can fly, rare type were I'm from. Most silver dragons have their wings taken once hatched...but luckily for me, I woke up alone.", Isabella paused then closed her eyes, "In dragon form I weigh about...a million tons, but human form I believe I weigh about three or four vampires."

Irina stared at Isabella in shock, "Okay...so basically you're a fatass...got it."

Isabella got on her feet, pretending to be upset and offended."I'm not fat...I'm just a little overweight."

Irina laughed and slapped the dragons tight butt and marched past her, "I have this great diet plan, you'll be walking through the doors in no time."

"We haven't known each other for twenty-four hours and you're already trying to tell me how to eat?"

Irina smiled evilly to herself, jumping down a steep slope. "When we buy our first house, I would like to keep it long enough to have ten kids in it before you tear it down with your wild monkey sex."

The Volturi Colonel lost her foot going down the slope and ended up tumbling down to the bottom. Landing on her stomach over an old fallen tree. But she hardly noticed the fall, the only thing that was going through her mind was.. "Ten kids?"

* * *

"Well, this looks so out of placed...", Irina whispered holding a hand over her nose as they spied through the barely living bushes. The leaves were so dry the wind could blow at two miles and hour and blow them all away in one sweep. The area around old sweat shop factory was dead, the grass was a brownish yellow with dirt patches everywhere like a minefield. It reeked of death and chemicals, even the air surrounding the place was murky and thick. There were no guards outside, but they could see the shadows of more creatures stumbling around in there when they moved past the yellow windows.

"I think they're in there", Isabella whispered grimly, switching foots quietly.

Irina shook her head, "there's only two of us, we can't go in there alone...not even you can take on that entire factory."

Isabella scoffed softly, and gave the blonde a side look. "when I give you the signal, go in and look for Felix and Heidi okay?"

Irina was immediately on alert, "are we about to do something incredibly stupid?"

The Volturi Colonel kissed her mate fast but passionately, "Mmmm, yep!"

Irina watched with wide eyes as Isabella ran out into the open and yelling at the top of her lungs, throwing out insults and taunting whoever was inside. It was like a horror movie, at least half a dozen of those beasts came running out. They were foaming at the mouth, red eyes blazing with nothing but hunger and pure rage. Isabella hissed at them, shifting into her dragon form. Irina was in shock because she's never seen a dragon up close, a real living and breathing dragon. It was amazingly terrifying...and she was clearly not the only one who though so.

Isabella had to be about forty feet long and ten feet tall, and her wings did nothing but make her even bigger. Irina knew that Isabella could take out that entire sweat shop if she flew through it...

"Oh my goodness", she whispered, sitting back on her ass watching the fight unfold before her eyes, "I mated with a dragon..."

* * *

**Well I guess it finally settled in for Irina what a ride she is in for huh? Fun times.**

**I finally decided on size and weight for my lovely dragon, no...I looked it up but I had several options...but I went big. **

**Until next time folks!**

**-MG**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not much with this chapter, but it's a chapter! I was gonna make it longer but I decided to break it off. **

* * *

Irina watched as the forty foot long dragon finished off the last of those foul smelling creatures. At one point she was afraid they were too much for her mate to handle, when they all started jumping on her back and crowding her but Isabella had taken care of the one's on her back by rolling over...and the rest were taken apart by her sharp teeth. When Irina was sure that all of the creatures had come out to 'deal' with Isabella, she ran inside to find Heidi and Felix. But what she found was horrible, it was like a cheesy Hollywood film with a budget cut coming to real life. There were clear body bags all around the room, laying on dozens of morgue tables with tubes sticking out of their bodies from head to toe. Irina paced through the isles in horror... there were humans and vampires alike on these tables. Blood and venom being pumped into the tube lines, that lead to the IV bags attached under the table. It was...disgusting on many levels. Some of the humans and vampires looked fresh off the street...and others looked more than a hundred years old. They resembled skeletons with flesh...flesh that seemed to ooze between the open spaces the bones provided, with their eyeballs still in their eye sockets and their teeth on full display. The effects the process had on vampires weren't as dramatic it was on humans, but the vampires that have been there the longest were showing signs with their cracked skin and stiff limbs. Irina was sure if she tried to, she could break their limbs off with a single breath. It was a scary, even for a vampire.

Irina found Heidi and Felix in the very last isle, they didn't look like the others. They looked normal but they were also unconscious. Irina checked their IV bags and saw they were both only half full, she quickly disconnected the plugs and ripped open the body bags they were in. since they were unconscious she had to throw them both over her shoulder and ran out of the building. She gently placed them on the ground and looked around. There was no sign of Isabella or the dead bodies and loose limbs.

Irina looked up at the sky but saw nothing but the gray clouds that were signaling the arrival of a new day. Suddenly Isabella came out running, she was back in her human form and had her black cloak on once again but Irina could tell she was naked and wet underneath it. She could smell the ocean water all over her skin and in her hair.

"Sorry, I had to get rid of the bodies and clean off...", Isabella panted when she reached Irina, then she looked down at Heidi and Felix, "I'm glad to see they're alive but what are those marks on their arms?"

"They had an IV attached to them, pumping the venom out of their bodies and into little bags beneath the tables they were on."

Isabella looked at Irina in alarm, "there was a needle inside a vampire?"

* * *

Jane sat in the backseat, arms crossed and staring out the window. She wasn't looking at anything in particular and her mind was a distance away. She was thinking about that human the Cullen's kept company with, Jane found herself thinking about her. She had no idea why that human was on her mind, there was nothing extraordinary about her but she was fascinating. She wondered why someone like her would even be hanging around the Cullen clan in the first place but then she remembered that she was just a mere human and she was probably charmed by their beauty and pathetic lifestyle. She smiled at the thought of whisking her away and showing her how to have real fun, not just sitting in front of the TV and eating. She would show the human girl a good night out in time. Janes smile grew into a grin, then she realized where her mind went and her grin turned into a deep frown.

"Jane are you listening to me?", Athena's tense voice broke through Janes odd thoughts.

Jane growled under her breath and rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry Athenodora what were you saying?"

Didyme glanced at Jane through the rear view mirror, but said nothing. Athena sighed and settled into the seat, she hated repeating herself. "I was saying that you will be going to high school with the Cullen 'children', and you and Isabella will address Didyme and I as your mothers understand?"

Jane snorted, and unfolded her arms. " I'm not going to that filthy school. Not by myself."

Didyme shrugged, "you won't be alone, Heidi Isabella and Felix will be going with you."

Jane's red eyes narrowed, "Isabella and Felix? What are they gonna do, be the senior pedophiles? They don't look eighteen Didyme, they look like college kids!"

Athena rolled her eyes and looked at Didyme with a smirk, "One for me, zero for you."

Didyme glared at Athena and Jane. "Okay so no high school for those two, but there is always college."

"College?", Athena said in surprise. "Aren't you taking this family cover a little too far?"

"We do have a cover story to uphold you jar head, and I refuse to have two lazy 'kids' of mine laying around all day...even if it's for pretend. Either they go to school, or get jobs."

Janes eyes widened and she burst into fits of laughter. She was starting to like this mission more and more already. "So where are we going?" she asked once she stopped laughing.

"Well, Betty Crocker bought us a house on the way here, so we are going to collect the key and move in."

"It's furnished and everything, it's very nice. It's not as big as the castle of course but it's big enough for all of us. And very private for us to..relax."

"Of course we have a perfect view of the Cullen manor as well."

Jane smirked, "I wouldn't call that a manor, but on to more important things... Isabella doesn't have a phone...how is she gonna know where to find us?"

Athenodora held up her pendant, "Homing device remember?"

Jane made a face but didn't say anything, she let her head fall back and allowed her thoughts to drift again as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Isabella exited the sweatshop looking paler than usual, with two handfuls of green shirts and other clothing. She dumped them next to Heidi and Felix's bodies. Irina finished forcing animal blood down their throats and looked up at Isabella with confusion, "what's all that?"

"college gear." Isabella replied, still sounding astonished. "They're using college kids as blood bags...huh."

Irina made a face and stood, with a shirt in her hands. "Forks university...that's horrible, college kids? That's so obvious though...I wonder if any missing reports have been filed for these kids."

Isabella shrugged, not caring at the moment. She looked down at her friends. "How are they?"

Irina dropped the shirt back into the pile and shook her head, "They responded a little bit but I think they'll be fine. We just have to wait until they regain consciousness on their own I guess."

"Okay."

"Where are we going from here?"

"I should assume back to forks...", Isabella stopped and gave Irina a peculiar look, "How do you feel about flying?"

* * *

The three vampires in the Audi finally arrived to the small town of forks. Jane was a bit that surprised that Didyme knew exactly where to go, she's never seen the vampire drive before let alone know directions. They drove past the Cullen residence and through the town, they ended up crossing over a bridge that Jane didn't even know about and went into the other side of the town. Jane saw the university as they crossed the bridge over the wider portion of the river. The university was bigger than the high school, and looked like an actual campus and not just a block of bricks. The campus wasn't huge, but it look real enough to pass as a college.

They continued to drive for a few more minutes before Didyme turned onto a white paved pathway that stood out amongst the green and gray colors this place seemed to ooze naturally. The drive way wasn't short but it wasn't long either, but once their new home came into view, both Athena and Jane sat up and said, "Holy shit" in unison.

* * *

**Alright so...we are finally getting somewhere with these creatures...and we are getting somewhere every where else. also, I took all of your thoughts into deeeeeeeep consideration and I chose Beth's mate in this story. :D. Subtly I think.**

**Anyway, I think I will have loads of fun putting Bella and Felix in college. What kind of sports do you see them playing? I'm curious about your answers, they might benefit the story somehow. thanks!**

**MG**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After getting as much information about the sweatshop as they could, Irina and Isabella burned the building down. They waited until it was half gone before Isabella was back in her dragon form with Irina and the others on her back, waiting for them to get situated before she took off. Irina had used Isabella's loose frills to tie Heidi and Felix's body down. Irina was shocked how cold Isabella's body was,it was like sitting on a block of ice...and it was the most comfortable block of ice she's ever sat on. Irina moved to the nape of Isabella's long silver neck and tapped it three times to signal Bella that they were ready. The dragon growled and crouched low to the ground, Irina held on tight as Isabella's wing started to push downwards. They were so powerful she could feel the motions through her own body...and for a moment, they were just hovering in the air.

Then they were gone.

* * *

Irina took in the sight before her, it was like nothing shes every experienced before. It was better than being inside of a stuffy plane, it couldn't even compare and the winds blowing through her hair felt magical. Isabella was flying up and down through the clouds, seemingly not having a care in the world about being spotted by an airplane that could come out of nowhere. They were no longer camouflaged the night, but instead they were flying through the suns rays. Irina was having a great time, until Isabella banked a hard right and the vampire lost her footing because she wasn't ready for such sharp movement. And when she composed herself, she let Isabella know she wasn't happy with that.

She got a grunt and a huff in return, and she had no idea what that meant so she just placated her own mind and assumed it was an apology. She saw mountains in the distance, the clouds were dropped low. She knew they were no longer in Seattle now, Isabella had stretched out her wings and they were now gliding and steadily falling out of the sky. They hit the first cloud smoothly, and when they broke through it. Irina was soaking wet, and her blonde hair was clinging to her face and the back of her neck. She peered around Isabella's neck and looked down. With her keen vision, she spotted their destination. It was a lone mansion that had a plot all of it's own and a lake in the back yard that connected with the river that went through forks. The place was huge and looked a little out of place and it was so far from town she wondered if anyone knew it was there. She saw Jane and two of the Volturi Queens standing in the backyard looking up at them and waiting.

"This should be interesting...", she got another grunt in return.

* * *

It's been nearly a week since any of the Cullen's have heard from the Volturi, in fact...their scents were completely gone from their home, but every time they would go to town they would smell a new and yet completely familiar scent in the air. The entire town has been buzzing about the new family that's richer than the Cullen family. Edward tried with all his might to read peoples minds to see if it was the Volturi but so far no one has seen these new 'residents', in fact all they have seen were a pitch black GMC Yukon going back and forth through town.

The rumors were spreading like a wildfire and the towns residential vampires were tense and paranoid, even the wolves were a little skittish on their side of the border. Edward has been following Elizabeth around a lot more than usual and she had to resort to getting extra hours at Sam's club, and when that proved futile...she started hanging out with her dad when she could, which was quite sad...up until today that is. It was Sunday, and Beth had the day off from both her job and her boyfriend.

Beth was in the passengers seat of her dads police cruiser, and noticed that they were crossing over the bridge to other side of town, passing the city limits. "Uh, dad? Where are we going?"

"Well...it's been a week and no one in town has seen our new neighbors, and as the towns sheriff...I have a right to know who moved in...", he cleared his throat and paused to look over his daughter with a tiny smile, "right?"

Beth couldn't help but smile back, "you just wanna be nosy dad, admit it."

Charlie just chuckled quietly, but didn't say anything. She was right of course, he did just want to be nosy...but his excuse was to good for him to admit it. They drove on for a few more minutes until they reached the white pavement of the drive way belonging to the new family. Both Charlie and Beth were in awe with the house, it wasn't even a house...it was a mansion but it wasn't even a mansion, it was freaking palace. A palace made of nothing but wood and stone, it was fitting.

"I never understood why this place was built..", Charlie grumbled as he came to a slow stop next to the park Yukon near the front door. "Just glad somebody bought.."

Beth smiled at her dad as she got out of the cruiser too,"Try not to be too weird dad, I'm pretty sure these people aren't used to small town ways."

"Yet", Charlie added, coming around to the front side of his cruiser to wait for Beth. Together they walked up to the front door. Charlie cleared his throat nervously and reached over to ring the door bell. They waited a few moments before the door swung open, and behind it was a woman with platinum blonde hair. She looked like she was in her late twenties-early thirties, and she was pretty tall and willowy. She was pale like the Cullen family but her eyes were...well they were a dull shade of red nearly black. It was weird. Beth and Charlie stood there staring at this woman for what seemed like an eternity but in reality it was only a few minutes.

"Yes, may I help you?", her tone was polite, but Beth could detect the annoyance.

Charlie shook his head, shifting his feet. "Sorry, Charlie Swan Chief of forks police department. And this is my daughter Elizabeth."

Athenodora shook his hand with out hesitation and smiled at them both, "Hello Charlie Swan Chief of forks police department. I'm Athena Volturi What brings you so far out? Did my kids do anything troublesome in town?"

Charlie nearly choked on his own spit, "Kids? You? You have kids? You? Kids?"

Athenodora nearly rolled her eyes and slapped the poor man, but she kept the polite facade up...she could hear Didyme threatening her from the kitchen. "Why don't you two come in for a while? Are you hungry?"

"No ma'am, thank you. We just came by to be the first to introduce ourselves...and to tell you a little about our town."

Athena closed the door after them, "Well that sounds _wonderful._", Beth could have swore the woman choked on the word wonderful. But Beth had tuned out everything and was looking around the foyer, it was pretty grand and had a crystal chandelier. The house wasn't as open as the Cullen's place, but it had a homier touch. They had family pictures on their walls, and not graduation caps that require stumbling and vague answers if questioned. Beth felt her dad nudged her gently, she focused and stopped comparing the families. Athenodora gave them a small tour of the first floor as she lead them to the kitchen where the rest of her family was.

Beth was really surprised to see Jane and Isabella sitting at the kitchen table playing Uno with Irina. She knew those three, but she didn't know the other two were. She was a little put off when neither Jane or Isabella acknowledged her when she came in. The black haired woman that was slaving over the stove practically ripped off her apron and walked over to them. She was shorter than Athena but still managed to be taller than Elizabeth, which really wasn't all that hard. She seemed a little more...approachable and genuine than Athena. And for the first time since entering their over the top house...she saw the matching wedding stones on their left hands.

Athena gave her a peculiar look and smile, "And this is my vexatious wife, Didyme. Vexatious wife this is Charlie and his daughter Elizabeth."

"Hello...please ignore Athena, she is having a tough time settling in. but I'm sure...once she pulls that kink out of her backside, she'll be just fine."

Someone snorted from the kitchen table, and Beth dropped her head to hide her blushing cheeks and amused smile. Charlie scratched the back of his neck, still trying to take everything in. the already had an aloof rich family on the other side of town, and now they had another one and he just didn't know what to make of this family. "Ah, you said kids...earlier. I don't mean to sound rude but neither of you look a day out of college...and old enough to be thinking about kids?"

Didyme smirked and linked her arm with Athena's, "Thank you Charlie, it's so nice to be told I look young and beautiful!"

"He didn't say beautiful."

"But you are!", Charlie sputtered out before he could help himself, but he also didn't want to offend the towns new neighbors. "Seriously, you look twenty five...both of you."

Didyme winked at him, "I'm almost forty seven Charlie, being told I look twenty years younger just made my day."

And so that's how the rest of the hour went, Elizabeth learned that this family, with the exception of Irina, had no family relations to the Cullen family which was more than odd to Beth but she said nothing. They admitted to knowing them through business relations in the past, but that was all. Isabella and Felix were juniors in college and would be attending forks university...while Jane and Heidi would be attending high school, starting tomorrow.

Charlie and Beth were invited to stay for dinner but declined, as they were leaving Beth turned back once more and made eye contact with Jane. Beth wasn't sure what it was about that girl that interested here...and she was hoping she could become friends with her in the future. She just had a feeling they were meant to meet. On the way back to town, Beth contemplated about calling Edward later to tell him what happened, but she decided not to.

* * *

"That went..okay?", Heidi asked with a raised brow, setting down her cards. "Besides you two insulting each other...it went okay?"

Didyme turned off the stove, and sat on one of the high stools next to Athena ."Foods done if any one is hungry..."

Athena sighed, watching Isabella get up from the table and go to the stove."Listen, you three know what you're gonna be doing at that university don't you? Investigate, blend in, and try not to draw attention to yourselves...understood?"

everyone sitting at the table agreed, Athena turned around and looked at Isabella. Isabella smiled and shrugged, "Sure thing."

Athena's eyes narrowed slightly, and she looked at Irina with a raised brow. Irina just smiled and nodded. "I got it." she was still feeling the surrealism of being around the Volturi Queens and guard so casually, but they treated her like family...especially Heidi and Felix. She practically nursed them blood until they were conscious again and being Isabella's mate gave her loads of brownie points with the Queens. She called Kate to tell her the surface of what was going on, but all Kate wanted to know...if she and Isabella went at it again. Tanya was even angrier than ever that Irina had yet to come home and that she was settling with another family, particularly...the Volturi family. Tanya was officially not speaking with Irina.

Athena nodded, "Good."

* * *

The very next morning, much to Jane's annoyance... Didyme insisted on dropping her and Heidi off at school in the morning. Despite them enrolling as juniors, she wanted to ensure that their family image was fool proof...even Athenodora was miffed, but she didn't try to save them. She wasn't in the mood to hear Didymes reasoning that undermined her own.

"Get through the first day, do some recon...and if you can, find out more about those missing humans."

"Why should we care so much about them?", Felix asked, crossing his arms. He was annoyed that they were wasting time with this undercover business, than just going out and finding whoever created those monsters...but most of all he just wanted revenge for himself, and to avenge Demetri.

Isabella gave him a look, "We don't, but they're breadcrumbs Felix. The more we know about them, the more we know about the person who's doing all this."

"Exactly", Athena picked up Isabella's theory as she shouldered her briefcase, " They could be human for all we know. A human that knows about werewolves and vampires alike."

"A human that knows how to penetrate a vampires skin", Irina added, pointing out that one small important detail to Felix. "But that's only in theory."

"For now. Lets go, we're supposed to be meeting the dean in half an hour." Felix grumbled, opening the front door and walking out. He felt a little weird without his cloak but he figured he would get over it soon...he also hoped this nightmare would be over soon...but something told him that it's only just begun.

* * *

**So! I'm guessing contact sport for both Felix and Isabella. I can do that.**

**Didyme makes a lovely hovermom doesn't she? Lmfao...anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Review!**

**-MG**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Didyme dropped Heidi and Jane off in the front of the school building. It wasn't as bad as either had anticipated but it was still annoying. The parking was lot was crowded and there weren't that many good spaces left and the Yukon barely fit through the single isle the excuse of a student parking lot. The Volturi's spotted the Cullen's immediately, standing towards the end of the lot between a forest green Jeep and a silver Volvo. They were staring hard, but were saying nothing to each other...knowing they would be heard, but it was not lost on anyone inside the truck they were on high alert and talking to Edward via their minds.

Didyme turned to Jane who sat in the passengers seat, "If I asked you not to antagonize them...would you obey?"

Jane looked at the Cullens, eyes zeroing in on Edward. "Mm, definitely not. See you in eight hours mother.", Jane laughed as she slid out of the truck, that laugh held many mischievous ideas.

"Why didn't you send me to college?", Heidi mumbled as she climbed out as well.

As Didyme drove away, Heidi and Jane started for the first building in sight...both of them too prideful to ask anyone where the office was located. Luckily for them, it was the first building in sight. Inside the front office was a little bit stuffy and bigger than expected, and thankfully it connected with the rest of the school. It was a little crowded but mainly with student aids and some of the staff members that were checking their mail boxes, with it being Monday and all.

The elderly woman with salt and pepper hair smiled at them, the name plate sitting in front of her untidy desk read, 'Mrs. Cope'. "Good morning ladies, you must be our new students!"

Heidi smiled politely for both her and Jane, because Jane...well she was Jane. "Yes, Heidi and Jane Volturi."

The woman smiled and slowly thumbed through the folders that were sitting on her desk, her very unorganized desk. "Ah here we go...", she pulled two worn red folders out and pushed her square glasses back to Jane. "This is yours Heidi...", Heidi took the folder with a kind but faint smile, "And Janet...this one is yours."

Jane's hand stopped in mid air, her relaxed eyes slowly hardened as she stared at the old woman. Heidi rolled her eyes to the ceiling and said a prayer. "Jane..."

Mrs. Cope just smiled, but she seemed confused. "I'm sorry?"

"My name is Jane. Not Janet... Jane. J-A-N-E...okay?"

Mrs. Cope just looked at Jane, and that made the vampire's eye twitch slightly. "Of course, my apologies dear."

"What's all this?", Heidi asked to change the subject before Jane blew their cover before they could get started.

"Oh! I almost forgot the pink form is for all of your teachers to fill out...and at the end of the day, you can just bring that little slip back to me. The rest is your class schedules and a map of the school."

Jane sighed deeply, she gave Heidi a hard look...a look Heidi understood and agreed with completely. "Thank you Mrs. Cope..." Jane said tightly as they headed to the double doors that opened right into the school building, just as the first bell rang.

"You're welcome Janet!"

Jane growled low in her throat, and had Heidi not been behind her and pushing her out the door. Jane would have probably done something that would've brought the wrath of all three Queens down on her head. Heidi hoped the others were having a better time than they were.

* * *

Isabella tossed the college pamphlet back on the table and sighed deeply, arms crossed with her black jansport backpack sitting between her legs, it didn't have anything but her laptop in there. Felix was completely stretched out in the chair opposite of hers, arms folded behind his head and he looked like he was sleeping, and Irina who was sitting in the chair between them was reading a book...it was a mysterious book, a book Irina wouldn't share with Isabella. The book had no cover, no title...it was just black and smelled decades old.

"This is stupid", Felix grumbled as he finally sat up and rubbed his face, "we are royalty, we don't wait around for stupid deans to show up and give us the standard, _"you're adults now"_ speech. I've seen it a million times."

"Hardly Mr. Volturi", all three 'college students' turned to see the dean standing in the doorway that lead down the narrow hall and to the deans office. What surprised them even more was that the dean was a woman. With the way everyone kept saying 'the dean this' and 'the dean that', they all just assumed the dean was a man.

But the dean was far from being a man, the dean was a smooth mocha skinned five foot five woman with long light brown hair that fell past her shoulders in elegance. Her eyes were black as coal and she had a rather curvy and athletic body type, and she also had an air of natural authority, and Machiavellian about her...but maybe it was just her face. Her face was seductive, and if anything Isabella has learned about humans with seductive faces... never trust them.

"I would refrain from calling the dean stupid in the future young man, and when you're here...you are _not _royalty. You're simply another adolescent coming through my campus is that understood...all of you?"

Irina and Isabella gathered their things and stood, standing side by side. "We understand dean...?", Irina trailed off, fishing for a name.

"Dean Lewis", was all she provided, "Now follow me, I do believe I have a speech to give.", she turned and walked down the hall back to her office.

Isabella shot Felix a glare, whispering."nice going jack ass, didn't you hear her coming?"

Felix glared right back, slinging his bag over his right shoulder. "No! didn't you? You're the superior one here..."

Isabella thought about it, and was shocked when she realized that she didn't hear the dean coming down the hall either. She didn't comment on it, but Irina and Felix knew that she was just as surprised as they were. They followed the Volturi Colonel down the narrow hall in a single file line until they came into a very spacious office that had a back wall window that over looked the campus center and a few of the buildings. Dean Lewis had all her accomplishments hanging on her wall, and a few trophies and books sat on the book shelves that were built in but there were no personal photos anywhere, honestly... Dean Lewis' office looked like something out of a college magazine. It was cold and impersonal, but yet impressive. Dean Lewis was sitting in a white plush chair in front of an equally white and plush leather sofa that had a glass coffee table that separated the two furniture peaces and the entire set was resting on a rather expensive Persian rug.

Isabella took a seat first, with Irina in the middle and Felix on the other end. Dean Lewis set their folders on the table gently, in front of the correct person then she sat back and stared at them...watching them carefully as they each thumbed through their folders that held their transcripts from their previous high school and last college they transferred from. It was all false, of course but Dean Lewis didn't know that.

She sighed softly, "How are you all settling?"

Isabella looked up and set her folder down in her lap, meeting the Deans curious black eyes. "Settling well, Dean Lewis. Thank you for asking."

Dean Lewis' eyes studied Isabella's face perhaps a little too long for Irina's liking, because she cleared her throat loudly and said something but it went ignored. Dean Lewis' eyes dropped from Isabella's to her parted lips. Irina let out an involuntary growl, but it wasn't as quiet as she hoped because the Dean looked at her.

If she could be blushing, Irina would be pink from head to toe already. "I'm hungry..", was all she could come up with.

Lewis' eyes narrowed slightly then she smiled, "Right, well let me get this over with quickly. The campus is not really as big as it looks, so I'm pretty sure the maps provided in your folders will be enough. If you participate in sports, the gym is right across the court yard. Often you will have to go to the local high school for practice. Oddly enough...they have more room than we do here."

Felix scoffed, "In this small town, that's no surprise."

Dean Lewis just smiled at him, "Yes well, nothing too harsh...do either of you play sports?"

_shit..._ Felix thought, they hadn't thought this through yet but he found himself blurting out, "Of course we do! Varsity all through high school, isn't that right sis?"

He looked over Isabella who was giving him this skewed look, "Yeah...", her answer didn't sound convincing at all, not even to her own ears.

Irina leaned forward so she didn't get dragged into Felix's web of lies that he was spinning, hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh really now? What sports do you two play?"

Felix gave Isabella a look, then smiled charmingly at the Dean. "Oh I play basketball, I can do layups all day but track is my favorite sport. _Bella _there, plays softball and she's pretty good at tennis."

Isabella really wanted to strangle Felix but there wasn't much she could do to him at the moment, the Dean looked at Irina expectantly, "no sports for you?"

Felix, still on a roll, patted Irina on the back. "Oh no, Irina is a volleyball girl. She was the Captain, but she had to quite when we had to move here.", honestly Felix knew Irina and Isabella were going to kick his ass, but he had a bad case of word vomit.

Lewis grinned, looking at her three new students. "well you're grades are excellent, and you're athletes as well...maybe this year our school can win something. I fully expect to be cheering all three of you on for game nights. Make sure you stop by the gym and talk to the coaches.", Dean Lewis stood and rounded around the plush chair to her desk. "If you have any questions or concerns, I do have an open door policy."

Isabella was the last to stand, and exit the Deans office but she stopped in the door way and turned around. "Dean Lewis?"

The woman looked up from her laptop expectantly, "Yes Miss Volturi?"

Isabella inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, then shook her head. "Never mind...see you around."

Dean Lewis watched as Isabella closed her office door and was gone, she stared at the door for a moment then reached over her paperwork and picked up her phone.

* * *

**Alright, now let's get this show on the road! Drama is gonna be every where...hope you all can keep up. I know this story took a very sharp left turn haha but now that we got the introduction BS out the way. we are gonna have us some fun irina/belly time! **

**I wrote those chapters already. so don't worry, those are coming soon. some steamy, some calm. **

**hope you enjoyed. **

**Also if you follow Shadows, I hit a road block but it's coming along.**

**-MG**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Hey Hey!**

* * *

Once they were outside the administrations office, Isabella took a firm hold on Felix's arm and stopped him in his tracks just next to the garden, but she didn't cause him bodily harm...there were too many students around, but she did get in his personal space. Felix was a foot taller than Isabella but at the moment, he felt like an ant compared to her.

"What part of blend in without drawing attention did you not get Felix? It's not really so hard to understand, not even for you!"

Felix's eyes narrowed slightly, he tried to snatch his arm away but when a million pound dragon holds you...you're going nowhere. "We are blending in, don't college kids play sports?"

"But varsity Felix really?", Irina hissed over Isabella's shoulder, making a conscious effort to keep her voice low and even, "The Dean expects us to play like star players the way you were boasting in there! That's calling attention already."

Felix looked at Irina in confusion, "How? It's just a small time school bottom feeder.", his legs almost gave out when Isabella's thumb pressed down deeper into Felix's arm when he called her mate that insulting name.

"Scouts you moron, colleges have scouts too. Didn't you see that a million times?", Irina snapped back and stormed off.

"oh...", Felix seemed to finally understand how he had royally messed up.

Isabella growled, leveling Felix with a piercing glare. "Next time shut your damn mouth and let me talk. I'm the Colonel for a reason guardsman."

Isabella released Felix's arm and ran to catch up with her mate, leaving an annoyed Felix behind.

* * *

Jane and Heidi had a completely different schedule in the morning up until lunch and then after lunch their schedules were the same. Jane had science math and English to get to first, she was a little lost not that she would stop and ask any one for help.

When she finally found her biology class, the final bell had already rang and she was late. Jane had entered the class just as the teacher had started to teach. Normally Jane wouldn't care about such things, but when everyone stopped and stared at her...she started care and made a mental note to never be late again.

"Well hello there!", the average, thin haired and not so handsome teacher smiled at her and pushed his square glasses to the top of his head. "You must be one of the new students, whats your name? Come in come in!"

Jane took the final step into the classroom and let the door close behind her, she felt as if that click had sealed her fate...her death, her final battle against humanity. She pulled out her pink slip and handed it to the teacher.

"I'm Mr. Molina, while I sign this...please introduce yourself to the class."

Jane blinked and sort of pivoted towards the class full of humans, the very same creatures Jane loved to torture and feed to her pet dragon, she smiled a little at that thought. Knowing a good way to bother Isabella later. Jane didn't say anything however, as they stared she glared. Mr. Molina smiled trying to ease the tension. He hand the slip back to Jane and put his hand on her upper back.

"Class this is Jane Volturi, so let's try to make her feel welcomed huh?"

Jane rolled her shoulders and not so subtly got Mr. Molina's hand off of her. Jane said nothing and found a seat in the back of the classroom, meeting every stare with a glare. It was not lost on Jane that she didn't know how to be social, but she didn't care but she knew she had to at least try. As Mr. Molina started his class again, Jane pulled out a journal and pen to pretend that she was taking notes but she was just doodling.

"So you're the new girl right?", the girl that was sitting next to Jane whispered, moving her chair closer to Janes.

Jane looked up into the eager face of a brown haired teenage girl, her brown hair was pulled back from her face and she had way too much make up on. Jane thought she would choke on all the powder this girl had on her face if she breathed too deeply. "I think it was just established two minutes ago."

"I'm Jessica Stanley."

"Okay...", Jane went back to her doodling.

"Are you related to the Cullens?"

"No, I'm not."

"That's so weird because you look just like them with the pale skin and mean face. Especially Rosalie, shes like such a bitch."

Jane gave Jessica a look that clearly said that Jane could care less, "Okay."

"I think you'll like it here, where did you say you were from again?"

"I didn't...", Jessica was staring at Jane with those wide brown eyes, and Jane sighed deeply. "Italy."

Jessica looked like she was ready to burst, "Oh my god! You have to,like, sit with me and my friends at lunch today! we've never had an Italian here before...do you, like, eat pasta every night?"

Jane almost let her head drop on the desk, she knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Across town on the college campus, Irina and Isabella were sitting peacefully in their class, a little higher up and not really bothered by their professor, seeing as he didn't like dealing with transfers. Several of the other students watched Isabella and Irina both as she they climbed up the stairs and took the center seats in the upper level. Most of the students that were higher up were sleeping behind their laptops or playing games on their phones. By the amount of students in the auditorium room, Isabella figured the town was bigger than it let on...or it had dorms somewhere.

Irina was reading her book once more, while Isabella sat next to her and just stared. Irina could feel her mates eyes on her and best as she could, she couldn't ignore it for long and she smiled.

"You know..staring is rude."

Isabella smiled, shifting in her sliding a bit slower and leaning further to the side. "Hmm, sorry."

"You don't sound sorry at all.", Irina said turning the page of her book, "What's on your mind honey?"

"Imagine if we had a dorm...me and you, alone. No one to bother us or interrupt."

Irina's smile turned into a grin, "Is that all you think about? Sex? What about that date you promised to take me on?"

"I'm still going to make good on my word, but really...having a dorm is a nice idea yes?"

Irina shrugged lightly, "It does."

Isabella hummed low in her throat, "What are you reading? Can I see it?", she reached forward but Irina quickly closed the book and kept it out of the dragons reach.

"Um, it's nothing. So were you serious about the dorm room thing?"

Isabella's eyes were still trained on the book, and she made a mental note to check into it later. "If you like the idea."

"I love the idea of having our own little room."

"Think of it as our booty call room.", Isabella grinned, showing her pearly whites and abnormal eye teeth.

"Is that all I am? A booty call?", Irina teased back, pulling the laptop out of the jansport bag.

"No, but it's a start.", Irina just laughed quietly, trying not to disturb the other students who were truly interested in what the professor had to say about American history. Isabella was content to just sit back and watch Irina browse the internet. She truly was a beautiful woman, she had an angel like quality about her but she didn't look innocent. Bella couldn't help but stare, her mind was off in a place of it's own. She was so far gone in her own little fantasy that she wasn't aware that her body was having it's own little field day, but Irina did.

Irina kept her observation to herself, but she couldn't stop herself from looking down at her mates lap. The super tight skinny jeans Jane forced her in this morning weren't really hiding the fact that her mate was having less than pure thoughts about her, and wasn't aware of it.

"Okay class!", the professor called his voice echoing over the speakers from the small mic he used that was clipped on his shirt. "That's all for today. Remember to read chapters 4-8 this week and the paper is due next Monday, and the test is this Friday. See you all back here on Wednesday for a review."

With a combined groan, the students on the lower level packed up and started filing out. And the students on their level, which weren't many, just used the emergency exit. The professor went into his classroom office and slammed the door shut, leaving Isabella and Irina alone in the auditorium like classroom. Irina had already packed up the laptop and her book, and turned in her chair to face Isabella, smacking her leg.

Isabella blinked and looked at Irina seeming to come out of her daze, then she looked down and gasped. Irina watched as she sat up quickly and looked around but was relieved to find that class was already over. She rested her elbows on the desk, covering her face with her hands. "This is so embarrassing!"

Irina bit her bottom lip, putting both her hands on Bella's shoulders, massaging them gently. "It's okay, you get me excited too..just...mine is less obvious than yours.", she got a groan/growl in response. "Think about something else."

Isabella turned her head, looking at Irina with one eye. "Like what? All I can think about is you and me."

Irina suddenly got a devious idea. An idea her sister Kate would be proud of, looking down to make sure the professors blinds were closed. She slipped out of her chair like a cat and got under the built in desk. "Spread your legs."

"what?", Isabella asked in alarm, but doing what she was told regardless. "Irina what the hell are you doing?", Irina started unbuckling Isabella's belt and her tight jeans. "Irina!", Isabella hissed trying to fight off lithe hands but Irina was not to be told no, and pretty soon she was staring at Isabella's perfectly sculpted member. It was as pale as the rest of her and warm. Like a match being lit inside a arctic cave. Irina could feel her lace panties dampening at the sight, she looked up into Isabella's wide silver eyes with a grin.

"Returning the favor."

* * *

**Felix was never that bright to me...anyway, hope you guys enjoyed.**

**-MG!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya! Enjoy!**

* * *

Isabella and Irina were walking across campus just exploring, their next class wasn't for another hour and since they didn't have a dorm, they didn't really have anything to do but nose around. Isabella was feeling extremely relaxed and in a very good mood.

"Lets head over to the gym and check it out.", Irina suggested as they exited the library. Everything seemed so normal, nothing was really out of place but something in the air was off, but yet they still couldn't pin point the source or what it was exactly.

Something caught Isabella's eyes, and she took Irina's hand and pulled her to the bulletin board that sitting in the intersection of the campus courtyard. When they reached it, there wasn't the usual offers for books and tutors there. Not the usual advertising for the new campus coffee shop or community project...but it was a series of missing person flyers, literally one side of the bulletin was covered with smiling faces of both young men and women. All the dates were overlapping the other, leading both dragon and vampire to believe that these students were abducted in groups.

"Wow...", Irina whispered, eyes darting all over the young faces that would probably never be seen again. "This is just sad..."

"And weird", Irina and Isabella looked over at the girl that had came up behind them, of course they both heard her coming but still acted surprised. She was a little on the short side, and sheared blonde hair that shaped her face nicely. She dressed between chic...with a hint of goth from the boots and makeup. "Sorry, I'm Diana."

"Isabella...this is Irina. Nice to meet you..uh, did you know someone up here? On the board?"

Diana looked back at the bulletin board with sad eyes, shifting her book bag higher up on her shoulder. "Yeah...my sister is one of the missing students."

"Oh I'm sorry", Irina said contritely while Isabella went back to studying the faces. "how do so many students go missing at the same time though?"

Diana shrugged, looking back at Irina. "I don't know, like I said..it's weird. You two new here? I've never seen you around before...", Irina and Isabella confirmed their new status and she smiled, "Cool, so you're the family that bought that house on the other side of town. Had the whole town talking...these small town minds and all, anything entertains them. They'll probably talk about your family for months."

"where are you from?"

"D.C...I know, I'm far from home, but my sister and I wanted to get away and this school has a decent sports medicine program. The rents bought it...which was good enough for us. But now that Bailey went missing, I don't know how long I'll be here. Though the administrations unit is pretty slow getting my transfer packet ready."

"Slow? How can they be slow? This campus isn't that big.", Isabella commented,looking down at the shorter girl.

"I know! My rents are throwing a fit, and even called Dean Lewis...but she gave them some bullshit answer."

Isabella and Irina shared a look, but neither got to press Diana further for information... Dean Lewis was approaching behind Diana with another woman that was dressed in a black track suit. She was pretty tall, and had red hair that curled around her face. She had a stern look on her face and walked with her hands behind her back. Diana turned to see what the two new students were looking at, she turned back around with a groan.

"Catch you two later.", she pushed between them quickly to get away mumbling something about "Lewis being such a bitch".

As Dean Lewis and this mystery woman reached Isabella and Irina, it was not lost on either super being how Dean Lewis' eyes were following Diana with a peculiar look. But just as quick as that expression came, it was gone. "Ladies! So glad to see you interacting with the students, but be careful of that one...she's trouble. She already has two strikes on her folder."

"Right...uh, we have class-"

"Not so fast girls, I want you to meet coach Blair. She coaches the softball team..."

"Nice to meet you both, but which one of you plays softball?"

Isabella cleared her throat, "I do...ahem, Isabella Volturi."

"Huh." Coach Blair eyed Isabella from head to toe, "If you're so good, how come I've never heard your name before?"

Irina looked visibly relieved that this coach wasn't up her alley but she felt annoyed once more at Felix and his big mouth, Isabella eyed the coach just the same. "I come from another country...I believe that is a big factor."

"What's wrong with your teeth kid?"

Isabella shrugged trying not to roll her eyes in a Jane like manner. "Nothing. Just had a rebellious moment a few years ago...to piss off my parents." she grinned for effect, "Picture day should be fun huh?"

"They look very natural", Dean Lewis commented idly, then shook her head and checked her watch. "Blair don't you have a team meeting to get to?"

Coach Blair turned back to Isabella. "Alright kid, I'll give you one shot...practice is at two at the high school softball field. You know where that is?"

Isabella nodded, "Yes.", she'll just Google map it.

"You have any classes at two?"

"No?", Isabella didn't know.

"you have you're own gear don't you?"

"Of course.", lies.

"Good.", Coach Blair took a fleeting glance at the bulletin, "So walk with me Volturi, I want to introduce to you to some of the girls."

Isabella looked at Irina, "I'll see you in class."

* * *

Dean Lewis observed the bulletin board while Irina watched Isabella and Coach Blair walk away, deeper into campus.

"So, how do you like campus so far?", Dean Lewis asked Irina with a harmless smile.

"I haven't been here long enough, but...", Irina gestured towards the missing flyers, "But I see this school has it's own mystery huh?"

Dean Lewis shrugged, shaking her head. "Most of the students on the board were trouble makers. You know the parties, drugs and booze. They aren't _missing _in the sense of being dead, but they've probably run off with the wrong crowd."

Irina looked unconvinced though, "There has to be more than a dozen faces on this board...and he", Irina reached up and tapped on a smiling face of a young man with straight white teeth, and a tapered hair cut and wearing a bow tie. "Doesn't look like a trouble maker...he looks like he wanted to be someone."

Dean Lewis pursed her lips, "Just stay out of trouble and keep your nose clean, am I clear Miss Denali?"

Irina nodded slowly, in deep thought. "I have to find my next class, nice talking to you again Dean Lewis."

Irina turned and went the opposite direction, but she could feel eyes on her back and made a note to bring that small conversation up later when she got home. Home...she smiled and picked her up pace.

* * *

"This makes no sense!", Athena growled pushing the map away from her and standing up. "These locations are inconsistent!"

Didyme looked up from her book of bioengineering, "Take a break...get something to eat, you're starting to get on my nerves."

Athena looked across the office at Didyme, at first she said nothing...then she reached across her desk and snatched up the mat and was in front of Didyme's supine body in a split second. "Look at this, I've circled all the locations our guard has been attacked by those creatures...and this green circle is...was where the sweatshop with all the bodies. Dozens of bodies and dozens of those hybrid freaks."

"Yes, I've seen the map already...and yet we still don't know what we are dealing with do we?", Didyme asked,setting down her book and standing up. She took the map out of Athena's hand and set it down on top of the book. "Tonight, we Isabella and Jane back out...and bring one back here...dead or alive."

Athena pondered this idea of Didyme's, not really taking notice that she was being lead out of the office but into the bathroom suite that was conveniently placed between their master bedroom and their office. "That way we can experiment on it right? Is that why you brought so many bioengineering books from the library?"

Didyme sat Athenodora down on the stool next to their jacuzzi tub, and started the hot water with the jets on and started adding some bath salts. "Mhm, exactly right. Now get undressed and relax. We will phone Sulpicia later tonight as well...okay?"

Athena smiled and started unbuttoning her shirt, "I suppose you aren't such an old fool after all...not completely that is."

Didyme rolled her eyes and released her hair from it's tight bun on the top of her head, letting her black tresses flow down to the middle of her back. She undid the sash holding her robe closed, "Honestly, Sulpicia treats me better than you do."

Athena was on her feet and in Didyme's personal face quickly, and gently pushing the robe over her fair shoulders. The silk material falling softly around her bare feet. "But I love you better, yes?" Athena's lips ghosted over Didyme's collar bone

"Don't ask questions that you won't like hearing the answers to Athena..."

Athena stopped and stood her full height, and stared at Didyme before a evil smile presented itself. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to give you the full Athenodora package. you'll have the right answer then."

Didyme scoffed, "That was vain...even for you.", she stepped into the tub and turning off the jets before the water ran over the top. The steaming hot water felt good against her cold skin. She leaned back and watched Athena undress under hooded eyes. "I have some champagne downstairs, go get it...please?", she added so Athena wouldn't get started about Didyme giving her orders. Surprisingly, Athena left the bathroom in only her underwear and was back in a blink of an eye with the champagne bottle and two champagne flutes.

"This okay? Or did you need anything else?"

"No, this is perfect."

"It better be, because I'm ready to start relaxing...move over."

* * *

**More Lewis, she sounds like my old principle. I couldn't stand her, and she hated me. Lol but anyway...**

**Answer: No, Isabella is not going to cheat on Irina with Lewis:)**

**-MG**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's been a few days!**

* * *

Isabella followed Coach Blair to the gymnasium and managing to avoid a series of intruding questions about her life. She understood that the woman was simply trying to get to know her potentially new softball player, and probably her star player but some of those questions were so far off softball and the support of her family that Isabella was considering to just call the whole softball gig off, but something deep down in her gut was keeping her there.

When they finally approached the building Isabella could smell the stench of human sweat and pure must. It made her gag slightly, she decided right then that Felix deserved an ass kicking of a life time.

"Don't worry, I know it stinks..", Coach Blair commented with a smirk as she opened the door and allowed Isabella in first. "But I don't have the girls here all the time, this is mainly the football players domain. We use the one at the high school, it's quieter and smells better."

As they walked through the gym room isles to the back area of the building, the football players hollered out vulgar comments and offers at Isabella despite Coach Blair being with her and she didn't do a thing to shut them up, not that she could do much anyway. They finally reached the open courts and Coach Blair called for the females that were running up and down the court to gather around. Most if not all of the girls were taller than Isabella and some were bigger, and those were the ones that were eying the dragon in an unreadable manner. Isabella wasn't sure if they were sizing her up as a challenge or desire.

"Alright ladies, this here is Isabella Volturi. She just transferred here from Italy and apparently they have a softball team up there.", some of the girls looked surprised. "Yeah I know go figure right? Anyway, play nice ladies... if you need me I'll be in my office."

with that Coach Blair walked off leaving Isabella all alone with the entire softball team. If she was just a normal human, she probably would have been shaking at the knees and trying to talk her way out of the situation but she was a dragon and part of her wanted to fight. She had to reel that side in quickly.

The tall auburn haired girl that was in the center of the group, cleared her throat. "Well I'm Nicole but you can just call me Nicki...this is...", and so she went through the introductions like Isabella really cared who all these girls were. Hell she has probably eaten one of their ancestors once or twice, with that thought she couldn't help but chuckle. Nicole stopped and raised a brow, "what's so funny Italy?"

Isabella shrugged one shoulder, "Just giddy for being on the team."

Some of the girls snickered and Nicole just smirked, "You're not on the team yet. You have to be our towel girl first. We don't just let anybody join just like that.", Nicole snapped her fingers for emphasis.

Isabella eyed one of the chicks who was glaring her down, already forgot her name. "I can see that.", it was a snide remark with a sarcastic deliverance and it got the reaction Isabella was looking for because the girl took a swing but Isabella leaned back a few inches and the girls meaty fist missed her by inches. Quickly but not too quickly Isabella took the girls extended arm and had her on the cold gym floor without even breaking a sweat. The girl was dazed and panting loudly, but she wasn't done yet.

With surprising ease she popped back up on her feet and tried to toss her fist backwards into Isabella's face but she was met with air yet again. Isabella put both her hands together and extended her arms like a makeshift bat and as the girl turned around with another fist aimed for her face. Isabella's connected hands hit her jaw hard enough to knock her on her ass and into semi-consciousness. When she was done, Isabella straightened out her shirt and smiled at the stunned team. "Sorry but I don't think this is going to work out."

with that she turned on her heel, five steps later she could hear Nicole calling out to her and chasing after her. Isabella felt triumph inside but kept her expression calm as she stopped and turned to the team Captain. "Yeah?"

"Holy shit, I've never seen somebody move that fast and knock Kim on her ass like that! And that thing you did with your arms...you had the _perfect _form!"

"Okay... I'm going to be late for class, what are you getting at?"

"Kim was our batter but I'm willing to make her towel girl and let you take her spot for a two week trial period. We have a game against a rival school in Seattle in two weeks, and if you do good there...hell, you can officially be on the team!"

Isabella grinned like the cat that ate the canary. Her silver eyes briefly looking past the taller girl and to Kim who was trying to get off the floor on her own and refusing help from her teammates. Isabella looked back at Nicole, "Sounds good..."

"One thing though, whats up with your teeth? You a fan of vampires?"

Isabella chuckled, "Vampires aren't real.", Isabella turned and exited the court area of the gymnasium.

* * *

Later that night at the Volturi household, all the children were lazing about in the game room telling Didyme and Athena about their day and what they managed to gather. It was no surprise that neither were happy with Felix and his big mouth...and they also weren't pleased when they found Isabella beat up a girl just because she sized her up. They were especially pissed when she told them she took her place on the team when Isabella clearly had a way out of being in the spotlight but let her competitive nature get the best of her.

Athena sighed and rubbed her chin, "This Dean Lewis woman, tell us more about her Irina. you've spent more time with her."

Irina shrugged, "I've told you everything that I picked up from her..and the fact that she managed to sneak up on _all _of us this morning is still a bit scary."

"That's a flag raiser itself. What did she smell like? Like those creatures you all encountered?"

Felix shook his head, "No nothing like them...she smelled like a normal human!"

"She had a heart beat", Isabella added, "And I could hear her blood pumping. Everything sounded normal but something tells me not everything is normal."

"And those posters on that bulletin board", Irina added softly shaking her head, "She tried to blow it off like it wasn't important and that all those kids were horrible kids."

Jane threw up her hands with a exasperated sigh, "This is just great, while they are having all the fun...I'm stuck in a high school with Heidi. Nothing is happening there other than the fact I have to watch my mate get swooned by that cheapskate Cullen."

Everyone was staring at Jane in shock, even the Volturi Queens were looking at the temperamental vampire with a third eye. "Jane..", Didyme said cautiously when she realized that the younger vampire was unaware of what she just said or perhaps admitted. "what did you just say?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "I _said _nothing is happening besides me having to watch my mate..my mate...mate...", Jane's jaw seemed to be moving but all that was coming out of her mouth was mate and her eyes glazed over slightly. "This has to be a mistake...right? I just thought she was pretty! I didn't think..."

Isabella started laughing, but quickly shut up when Irina elbowed her directly in her full stomach and Jane, Didyme and Athena sent mean red glares her way. "Jane, honey, your mate wouldn't happen to be the human the Cullens keep...would it?"

Jane nodded slowly, and Athena sighed loudly. "Okay! This is getting out of hand too fast...", she stood and paced for a few minutes. Then pointed as Isabella and Jane, "You and you are going to Seattle tonight to catch one of those things...dead or alive, but don't burn the body. I want it back here in the basement. Understood?", Didyme shook her head, and tried to protest with Athena but Athenodora just shook her off. "Is that understood Colonel? Lieutenant?"

Jane and Isabella looked at each other and stood, their demeanor's purely professional and respectful. Athena nodded, "Good. While you two are gone, these three will do some research on forks university and Dean Lewis. Didyme and I will phone Sulpicia. You all have your orders now go."

When the two Queens left the game room, Jane sighed and looked at Isabella. "I'll go get our cloaks. See you downstairs in five?"

"Yeah", Isabella sat back down next to Irina. Heidi and Felix left the room to give them the illusion of privacy. "why the long face?"

Irina dropped her head back on the spin of the sofa, "I have a bad feeling about this is all."

"about the situation?"

"No, well yes... but I have a bad feeling that something will happen to you and Jane tonight."

Isabella just smiled and leaned over to kiss the corner of Irina's mouth, "Jane and I have been a team for decades now. She will watch my back as I will hers, please don't worry so much. We will be fine. I promise."

Irina looked at Isabella, a faint smile on her lips but the dragon could still see the doubt in her eyes but she didn't know what to say to ease her lovers feelings. She just simply had to come back in one piece, so with a final kiss Isabella was downstairs and outside with Jane. Both Volturi leaders were in their cloaks and took Felix's ford King ranch without asking.

Irina watched them leave from the game room window, she had confidence that they could bring back a body of one of those creatures but she couldn't shake feeling of bad omen from her shoulder. Shaking her body, she ran downstairs to help Felix and Heidi research the history of the university and Dean Lewis.

* * *

**That little scuffle was interesting wasn't it? Why would anyone want to pick a fight with a dragon...is beyond me!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, more to come! and I have finally gotten over my writers block with Shadows...and created a new story that you all should check out. yes, I'm totally advertising here. It's a Bella/ Alice story.**

**See y'all soon!**

**-MonsterG**


	17. Chapter 17

**Boom! Boom! Pow!**

* * *

Jane and Isabella were quiet as they drove along the dark and narrow two lane road out of forks. Both had a lot on their minds, but neither wanted to talk about it. Their touchy subjects and thoughts weren't developed enough for them to disclose in one another.

Jane sighed, the silence was starting to drive her insane. "You think we'll be able to find one of those things tonight?"

Isabella shrugged, still staring out the window and yawning. "I don't know, maybe."

"After you ate half their army, I doubted there would be many around...but I can see now that they are now running in packs of three."

"What makes you say that?... Jane? Why are we stopping?", Isabella looked at Jane but Jane wasn't looking at her, but she was staring straight ahead both hands gripping the wheel tightly. Isabella followed Jane's line of sight and gasped quietly. Three of those horribly deformed creatures were standing in the middle of the road, blocking both lanes. Their creepy red eyes could be seen through the darkness, and with the help of the high beams Jane had on...both dragon and vampire could see them drooling with hunger and rage.

Jane reached up and adjusted the rear view mirror and growled. "Two behind us..."

Isabella checked the side mirror, muttering. "Five?", suddenly the passenger side door was ripped off and both Volturi guards caught a strong whiff of rotting teeth and breath of flesh from who knows what.

"Seven!", Jane growled fiercely just as her own door was ripped off, and she was pulled out of the vehicle and tossed in front of the truck while Isabella was tossed behind the truck and landed hard on her side. Looking around, she found herself surrounded by four of those things, while Jane was up front trying to figure out how to deal with three...she still had yet to figure out how to deal with one.

"Uh, Colonel?", she called out, but not taking her eyes off her growling enemies and put up her fists because she knew her special ability would do nothing to these things.

Isabella slowly got off the wet ground and onto her steady feet, "Yes Lt?"

"What are we doing?"

"Surviving!", Isabella swung at the closest beast to her and hit it right in the snout, it reeled back but the other three were quick to jump Isabella and keep the dragon pinned down to the ground.

* * *

Irina's cell phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket hoping that it was her mate but no it was her sister Tanya. Irina was hesitant about answering the call but that was her sister and she wanted to give Tanya another chance. Irina set the laptop aside and swiped right, and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi.. Irina, how are you?", Tanya sounded nervous.

Irina smiled slightly, that was a good sign. "I'm fine Tanya, how are you and things up there?"

Tanya sighed, "Irina things just aren't the same without you here...", Irina frowned hoping Tanya wasn't about to try and guilt trip her again, because she wasn't sure if her patience could take another hating blow from Tanya. "But if you're happy...we can survive, but you will visit soon right? You can even bring Isabella with you..."

Irina's eyes widened comically, "What?",she quickly left Heidi and Felix in the living room and went out to the back porch as if they still couldn't here, but the illusion of privacy was still nice.

"Listen...I know I was acting kind of bitchy to you and your lover, but... I was scared. After what the Volturi did to Sasha...I didn't want them to hurt you too."

Irina smiled, relieved. "Tanya..."

"I was blind was ignorance", Tanya continued on, cutting off whatever Irina was about to say, "But I realized that... I can't let the past ruin the future no matter how much it hurts. If you're happy Irina, then we are happy for you...we _all_ are."

"Tanya I would be crying right now if I could, thank you...and I love you. You're the best sister in the entire world, even when you're acting like a jackass."

Tanya laughed, and Irina could hear Kate and the others laughing as well. "Okay okay, I deserved that one...so how is everything there?"

Irina sighed and shrugged, shaking her head. "Things are still the same, none of us really know what the hell is going on around here. We haven't seen much of Carlisle and his family either.", Irina paused, deciding on what to tell them and what to keep to herself. She figured they would worry less with the less they knew...for now. "Jane and Isabella are out patrolling, to find any leads."

"Any luck?"

"We haven't got a call yet...", Irina bit her lip worriedly, looking up into the night sky.

"Don't worry so much...you're lover is a dragon. She's fine!"

* * *

Isabella hit the tree face first cracking it in half and hit the ground with a soft thud at the same time as the top of the tree collapsed on top of the truck. she was feeling woozy and getting her ass kicked. She would have the upper hand one or two but the other two would recover and jump her so the other two could recover and jump her when they were down. It was a tiring cycle and Isabella was desperately trying to shift, but every time her eyes flashed it gave her away and they would stop her in the most painful way possible.

Jane ground and opened her eyes, slowly flipping over onto her stomach...she was tangled in the bushes on the side of the road. The three she was fighting were slowly making their way to the beat down session behind the Yukon. She could see that Isabella was in very bad shape, and it was clear that she was their main target. Jane sat up a little bit more, wincing as she gash across her back continued leaking venom. She spotted one of the doors from the truck and had a bright idea, she forced herself to her feet and stumbled to the door, she used both her hands to tear the side of the door off, causing a painful screeching sound but the deformed wolves were paying her no mind...they were hell bent on killing Isabella. As Jane sharpened the edges, she saw Isabella drop to the ground limply...she was no longer moving, and she wasn't breathing. The hybrids had now formed a circle around her body, staring down at her. One of them reached down and flipped the Volturi Colonel onto her backside and raised both it's fist high into the air.

Jane gasped, and jumped to her feet...running as fast as she could, before leaping into the air with her makeshift blade in both her hands, as she came down...she used a quick swiping motion that Demetri taught her many years ago. Jane landed and rolled onto her feet, after a moment...she heard the heavy body collapse and it's head hit the ground with a splatter that meant it landed sunny side up.

Jane knew she pissed them off more than they already were, but she couldn't let them kill her sister...even if that meant risking her own life and happiness. Jane took her fighting stance and was prepared for the first hit, but it never came because the hybrid was taken down by a black wolf that was just as big as it was, maybe a little smaller. Jane looked around and saw that there were a pack of wolves that were taking on the hybrids and outnumbered them dramatically.

Jane was uneasy about the real werewolves because they and vampires were not on good terms, but she bravely zipped through the bloody battle and went to her sisters side and placed her bloody head on her lap. "Hey Isabella? Isabella?"

There was so much blood all over her face and body, her cloak was reduced to nothing but rags that hung off her injured body...this was much worse than when they first found her. Jane desperately tried to open the dragons eyes but she couldn't find any source of life. She checked for a pulse but there was nothing and Jane was getting scared. Best as she could, she lifted her sister into her arms and almost buckled under the weight and she ran into the forest, ignoring her own pain...she stopped when she felt she was far enough from the fight and set Isabella down in the grass against an oak tree. Jane looked around and ran off, and a few seconds later she came back with three dead rabbits and a mouse. She tore their limbs off without mercy and stripped the meat from their tiny little bones... Jane took a deep breath and tipped Isabella's head back and started to feed her meat. Jane was about to help her chew it when Isabella's instincts kicked in out of nowhere and she started chewing on her own... Jane's body sagged with so much relief she felt like jell-o and almost fell over.

Then she smelled a wet dog smell lingering it the air, and it was strong. Jane tensed and she stood ready for a fight.

"Easy vampire!", a tall and very naked native American man called out as he stepped closer and out of the shadows, he must have been the leader with his chest all puffed out and head held high. "We aren't here to kill you...not yet. Who are you?"

Jane shifted so that was in front of Isabella's almost non responsive body. "Who the hell are _you _wolf?"

The big man eyed Isabella, then Jane. "My name is Sam Uley, Alpha of the la push pack. Now answer my question vampire."

"I am Jane Volturi and this is Isabella Volturi...", Jane answered albeit against her better judgment, then she really surprised herself when she actually paid the wolves gratitude. "Thank you...for assisting in the fight. I wasn't so sure of our odds anymore."

Sam nodded, dark eyes drifting to Isabella once more. "Is she dead?"

Jane shook her head, still blocking most of his view from him and still trying to comprehend the fact that she was having somewhat of a conversation with a werewolf, a vampires sworn enemy. "No, she is badly injured but she will okay eventually."

"Your last names are Volturi... the Cullens mentioned your clan...didn't have high words for you.", Sam commented, testing the waters. He didn't like the Cullens at all...and didn't trust them, and from what he could see...the Volturi clan stuck together. He and his pack, what was left of them, were watching the fight from the shadows...but when he observed how Jane had risked her life for the odd smelling one, and was willing to die for her choice when she clearly had a chance to run... he went against his hate for vampires and ordered interference.

Jane scoffed and flicked her wrist to the side, "The Cullen coven are a bunch of morons. So, Sam Uley, you saved mine... I understand you would like something in return?"

Sam nodded, liking the fact that Jane got to the point and didn't play word games like the other vampires. "Yes, but I think it would be best if we all talked together. I would like to meet your clan. I will bring my two closest."

Jane raised a brow and crossed her arms, frowning. "What makes you think we want to hear what you have to say wolf?"

She heard growling somewhere behind Sam but ignored it as he did, "Because both our kinds are being taken as science experiments. We have a common enemy vampire, and if a temporary truce is in order to stop this...then we will do it."

Jane still wasn't buying it just yet, "How come you didn't ask the Cullen clan or go to them? Why us, you hardly know us?"

Sam shrugged his massive bronze shoulders, "We have been watching you since you've arrived...at first we were wary of you because you drank human blood, and we were ready to kill you...but then, we saw her...", he nodded towards Isabella, "a dragon...", Sam trailed off, looking slightly uncomfortable. Then he shook his head, "After tonight, we knew that we were on the same side. We knew, just by watching you in battle...you are grand fighters and won't turn your back on family to save your own ass."

Jane could see the determination shining in his dark eyes and a little bit of hope, Jane slowly kneeled down in front of Bella, "Okay Sam, I'll bite...but I can't take her back like this, she has to at least look alive...or her mate will kill me."

two other stark naked wolves flanked Sam, and Jane was starting to feel edgy around these naked natives. One was a female with short cropped hair that framed her face and she was a little on the thin side but she was well toned, and the other one was a complete jar head and was ripped from head to toe, he looked a little arrogant too. "This is Leah and Paul...they will the ones accompanying me to your home...but we will help her first as a thank you, what do you need us to do?"

Jane started force feeding Isabella again, "I need a shit ton of meat."

"How 'bout a bear?", the female asked, she wasn't happy with all of this but she was sucking it up because she wanted to avenge her brother Seth.

Jane nodded eyes focused on Isabella, "A bear would be perfect."

All three wolves shifted and set out to go find a bear, leaving Jane and Isabella alone once more. The failed mission was the least of Jane's worries, she was just wondering how she was going to explain the dogs she was about to bring home.

* * *

**Interesting ending huh? Well chapter... hybrids got smart on their asses! **

**anyway! hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Review! I love it when I get reviews, gets me excited! (take that how you will) lmfao**

**-MonsterG**


End file.
